Influence From the Shadows
by Vrenash
Summary: In the world of Gaia a collection of adventurers are haunted by a recurring dream. Whether it is a vision, or a warning, they cannot know. All they know is their inability to escape it. How will they reach the truth hidden within the dream, and can they survive the forces that haunt their steps to try and keep the truth hidden? Set in the world of Anima: Beyond Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1: Visions or Nighmares?

Sleep used to be an opportunity for rest and recovery. There was even a time when you used to enjoy it. But now, now it seems to be haunted with dark dreams, nightmares, or for those that hope for some greater meaning, _visions_.

Every night the same place, the same sights, sounds, and smells. A room where the floor and walls glitter like crystal, filled with strange machines of glass and steel. There are faceless figures speaking quickly in hushed voices, and many languages. Scattered words float out of the rambling swirling mists of the dream...

_"...too close..."_

_"work...nearly undone"_

_"...failed to stop us..."_

_"...Earth...Gaïa..."_

_"...advance to the next stage..."_

And the last thing you see, every night before waking, is the woman in the crystal chamber, hair floating around her, wires and chains across her skin, with the glisten of tears flowing into the water she is immersed in.

Every night, the same place, the same sights, sounds, and smells. And yet, those you adventure with have seen it too, haunting their sleeping moments, burned into their eyes as they wake. These are the kinds of things that people wish to keep secret, because what sort of person would wish to hire a band of adventurers that claim to be having visions?

Yet the visions do not relent. They persist, and feel as though they grow ever more pressing, more hurried, as though time to accomplish what is needed grows short. But all seers claim their visions are pressing, in a sad attempt to gain notoriety and attention. Always hoping that attention doesn't come from the Inquisition or Tol Rauko of course.

But for now, another night of sleep has ended, which means another day of work begins. Dreams and visions are nice, but they fail to put food in the stomach and mead in the glasses. Therefore, time to don the armour, draw the weapons, and strike forward for treasure and glory. Should the vision be unraveled in the process, then call it a bonus. No one heeds visions anymore anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Here Begins The Living Dream

Another November day dawns over the city of La Roche in the Principality of Gabriel. Like all the great metropolises of Gabriel, this results in very different effects depending on which side of the city one falls upon. For the nobles, whether they hold the grandest of titles and most expansive of mansions, or merely large villas with less then a dozen servants, they are greeted with the sparkle of frost across the exquisitely carved stones of the streets and buildings. As sunlight streams in through windows, a slight shift in the plush down mattresses and silken sheets results in the release of embroidered ties that held back the sheer canopy surrounding the four-posters of the bed, allowing the light to be pleasantly shifted to further warm slumber. By the time they rouse themselves from bed, the glittering crystals of frost will have vanished in the morning rays like so many dreams of the night before.

For the poor who dwell in the slums, the morning is less peaceful, as many have already been awake for hours. Another day of toiling for the coppers paid from working in the factories, slaving over cloth, leather, metal, and fire. Searching the slums for any food that is available, even if it belonged to one of the roving packs of stray animals. Here the frost isn't beautiful, as it crusts over the puddles of refuse and excrement that dot the rough streets, or covers the latest victim that failed to arrive home with his daily pay. The buildings lean at such strange angles and have so many holes in the walls that the frost merely makes them seem in even poorer repair. At least the sun will banish the chill, so that the draughts will be slightly more endurable.

Few private buildings hold the majesty of The Convent of Saint Catherine, and its beautiful garden that dominates all sight behind it. The grounds had been swept clear of frost in order to prepare for the two nobles that had pulled themselves out of bed in order to engage in the traditional use of the garden: duels. Both nobles were adorned in their best dueling outfits, suits of silk, half capes of exotic animal furs, and gold and platinum adornments to glitter in the morning light. Family and business associates of both sides were also wearing their best, waiting for superiority to be determined. The gathered clothing was worth several times the value of the slums. None of those gathered for the duel, or the nuns that were beginning their daily business, noticed the other, stranger figure that stood atop the Convent in the morning light.

Standing atop the bell tower of the Convent was a lone figure, whose armour clung to him and glittered in the light as the frost on the tower beneath him. The doves sleeping atop the stone ignored him, as though he was not even there. The wind tousled his short blue hair, as his gaze swept over the city, in the direction of a very particular street. Grevens Boulevard, the boundary between the districts dedicated to the nobility, and the slums. Every building is either too extravagant or too decrepit to belong there, and so the street as a whole seemed mismatched and wrong.

"Report" whispered a deep voice at his ear. The man didn't so much as flinch.

"All of The Dreamers have gathered in the Gabriel city of La Roche." he responded with a voice as cold as the surrounding frost.

"Do they realize what they are?"

"No, they yet remain ignorant. It is as though 'Fate' is attempting to push them together."

"Then it is time that we pushed back."

The retort of a matchlock pistol shattered the morning calm. The doves atop the tower took flight in an explosion of white feathers. One of the noblemen fell to the ground, the grass beneath him dyed red in an ever-expanding pool. A doctor from the noble's house rushed over, fell to his knees, and shook his head after quickly looking over his employer. There was nothing to be done.

"Well then," whispered the man in the sleek glittering armour, a smile crossing his face, "time for a little push."

* * *

"Man, my nips are so hard right now," grumbled a tall, well-muscled man with a mane of bright red hair and cool amber eyes. "Why did I choose to leave the mountains, I should have prepared for winter better."

As the man walked onto Grevens Boulevard he drew many looks from the shopkeepers and lower nobles that had begun their days. After all, it was not everyday that amidst the morning frost they saw a shirtless, well-muscled man of over 6 feet in height walking down the street in only a pair of thick black gui pants and tabi, with cloth arm guards. Across his back was slung a large sack filled with few belongings.

"Alright, lets sell these wolf furs, check and see if there are any jobs I can do, and get back to my mountain before it gets too late." With that, the man who called himself Fenix strode further into the city, fingers of his free hand unconsciously stroking the egg-shaped red stone that hung from a platinum chain around his neck, "Perhaps this time I will find some answers."

* * *

Jormangander rolled out of bed in the early light and said a quick prayer to the Aityr before readying himself for the day. The northman stood only a few inches above 5' but was built solidly, his hair blonde, shaggy, and trimmed short to keep it out of his eyes. His beard was as shaggy as the rest of his hair. Disquieting blue eyes peered from beneath a serious brow, and only few could look at them for long without feeling like they are being weighed up. Donning his chainmail and twin warhammers Jormangander headed to the dining hall and ate breakfast alone, given a wide berth by the other servants eating at that time. After eating Jormangander enters the office of his master Gui Montbert, and learned that he would be escorting the noble's son around town for the day. As Jormangander headed to gather his charge he muttered another prayer to the Aityr, asking them to provide him with some reason to draw his hammer today. Babysitting was getting old.

* * *

Walking towards Grevens Boulevard, many a man's eye was drawn to a particular young woman walking along the cobbles. If asked by their wives, most of whom had cast narrowed-eye glares after the same young woman, about what their husbands were looking at, they would respond by commenting on how rare violet hair and grey eyes were on Asher women, or how lovely their wives may look in the young woman's quite extravagant, and obviously expensive, clothes. Only one answered what all were thinking, that his gaze was drawn by the slightly exaggerated swaying of her hips, and the ample bosom above her narrow waist. He received a slap that nearly threw him to the cobbles, and his cheek reddened to match his wife's make-up.

"Perhaps I'm drawing a mite too much attention to myself," Sophia Synanceia murmured to herself as she continued to note the wandering eyes that tracked her steps. Her gloved fingers moved away from the exquisitely carved daggers at her waist. "I couldn't run forever, but maybe this is too much notice. Oh well, time to do some proper shopping, it has been too long."

* * *

The ring of horseshoes rang out against the cobblestones of Grevens Boulevard. Riding with eyes closed was a slender young woman in good traveling clothes and blonde hair. Lynn Hohenheim tucked a stunning pendant with the symbol of the Church engraved on it into her shirt. Walking beside the horse was Lynn's bullmastiff Brutus, and it was the dog that was taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the city. Occasionally Brutus' dark eyes would, for the briefest of moments, flash into golden eyes lacking pupils, eyes shockingly similar to the young woman on the horse if she were to open them.

"This looks like it could prove to be a good place to stay for a while," she said to Brutus and her horse Valkyrie, "Maybe we will be able to have a chance to relax, or find something new to do."

* * *

"It is good to be in a city again," rumbled a great mountain of a man as he examined his surroundings, "I need a drink to wash the dust from my throat. My wineskins are woefully empty."

He looked down at his partial plate, bearing the eastern appearance of Phaion or Varja. His dark complexion, white hair and over 6 foot height and near 400 pound girth would be unusual, to say the least, in either of those lands. Few individuals tend to carry the mixed blood of Daevar and Varja. The nodachi at his waist was kept in exquisite condition, with the wrappings at its hilt showing years of experience in battle.

"Now, where to find some sake." Taiko no Musashi smiled to himself as he rubbed his large hands together.

* * *

A man just behind Taiko on the street shook his head beneath his wide-brimmed hat. He was of average height, weight, and if anyone that saw him could remember him they would say he was of average looks too, despite a slight grey tinge to his skin. He stayed in the shadows of the buildings, his loose-fitting dark clothes blended in nicely. His eyes casually surveyed the crowd, but they never strayed far from Taiko.

"What have you got yourself into this time Shadow," the man muttered beneath his hat, "If that lout gets himself killed on my watch I will be furious."

Shaking his head, Shadow followed after Taiko as he headed further into Grevens Boulevard.

* * *

In the centre of Grevens Boulevard stands an old wooden board, crooked and weather stained planks standing tall in the streets. Fragments of paper flutter in the breeze from the rusted nails pinning them in place. For people that couldn't afford to hire the city guards, they nail up their tasks here in hopes that anyone will look at them and provide assistance. Around the board was gathered a large group of lesser nobles and the servants of other nobles out in the morning. The group was being held back by a small group of city guards, and the crowd had already begun shouting at the figure before the old wooden board. In the central opening stood a large man, 6 feet in height and well muscled. He wore a designer three-piece suit made of purple velvet, and wore the skull of some exotic creature as a helmet that covered the upper half of his face. He surveyed the crowd, and as his cold black eyes fell over those that shouted at him they fell silent and grew pale.

Behind the gathered crowd stood many other individuals that also watched, some that had not been in the city very long at all. Then, there was also one long time resident of La Roche.

"What is the hold up!" Sputtered a young noble that was known for 'slumming' on Grevens Boulevard. His name was Francisco Montbert, son of Lord Gui Montbert. His suit was exquisite, his youthful physique was built to make women swoon, but his face was twisted in a look of disgust. Francisco had a reputation for drinking, gambling, womanizing, and generally using his financial resources to risk damaging his father's good name. That was why Jormangander stood just behind him today, to ensure that Gui wouldn't get himself in any trouble that his father wouldn't want.

"I intended to be drinking already. Jormangander, find out why we are being kept from our liquor, and my women."

With a nod Jormangander strode forward into the crowd, muttering under his breath as he shoved the nobles in his way aside. Those that thought to challenge him in passing bit down on their words as they met his eyes. Now was not a time to challenge the warrior, as he would like nothing more then to bury one of his hammers into some idiot's skull. He reached the front just before the skull-clad man began to address the crowd gathered.

"Your society is a fallacy that is doomed to fail," he said in a dark voice. Those gathered before him instantly fell silent. "You choose to cling to a fallen system. Following the foolish, the wealthy, and the ignorant will never allow escape from the current path. Looking around this city is enough to make it clear. A small number have all the power and wealth, all of the power and influence, and then the rest are left to rot in the slums, working merely to survive, never given a chance to flourish and move forward. They are trodden upon like garbage, and thrown aside just as quickly. There is one hope for these Tarnished Souls, and that is change. Only those with 'gifts' have the rights and capabilities to be true leaders. I represent a group of people with such 'gifts', and it is our intention to take this world to its true path. I give you an offer now, to stand with us and join this new order, or stand against us an be swept aside."

With that the skull wearing man walked towards the crowd, as they began shouting and screaming at him, until he got close where they all fall silent again and move out of his path. He strode into the slums, and the crowd dispersed. A few talked quietly about the strange man, but most of the conversation focused on his appearance, rather then his words.

Sophia watched where the skull-clad man was headed into the slum, and began to follow him at a short distance. She calmly walked down the winding and ever narrowing alleys, as the stench of the unwashed masses began to creep in with the warming heat. On occasion the man looked over his shoulder, peered at her through the corner of his eyes, and kept walking. Knowing that she had been seen, something seemed to compel her to follow anyway, even when the man walked down a dark narrow side street. As she walked into the alley, she found the suit-clad man leaning against a wall staring directly at her.

"What do you want with me?" The man commented with a cold regard.

"You weren't very helpful with your speech," Sophia calmly returned, but made sure she didn't get any closer.

"I am only a messenger, I spread the message."

"Still, you *weren't* very helpful."

"My task is not to be helpful. It is to prepare people for what is to come."

"Alright, then I will just be leaving."

The man nodded, and Sophia made a hasty retreat back to Grevens Boulevard.

"Well, that wasn't helpful at all," she grumbled to herself, "I guess I might as well look for an inn to stay at, and then perhaps take in some clothes and jewelry shops."

* * *

"Hey, you can't bring a dog in here." growled the pock-faced tavern keeper. Lynn had Brutus cast its gaze around the Lace Madam Tavern. As the only woman in the tavern, had Lynn not been there the name might have been misleading.

"Um, blind." Lynn responded with a smile.

"Ah, I see." replied the tavern keeper, "Well then, you got any coins in that purse of your?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the blind don't tend to be able to work much. If I'm going to be providing you with drinks, I need to make sure you have the coin to pay."

"Oh, I can pay." She replied with a sweet smile, and a jingle of her coin purse. It sounded even fuller then any other's in the tavern."

"Excellent ma'am. Right this way please." He showed her to a fine table near the centre of the tavern. "What can I get the fine lady today?"

"Tea."

* * *

After the man in velvet left the street Jormangander returned to Francisco.

"It was just some loony ranting about the end of the world, this way to your usual tavern."

Jormangander led Francisco to the Lace Madam, Francisco's usual "hunting ground". Upon entering Jormangander found a table near the centre of the floor took a seat and eyed up the room and its patrons. Seeing a woman with a dog Jormangander disregarded her as a threat to his lord and moved on. There were two groups of adventurers and a lone man sitting at a corner table. All of which were eying up his lord. Meeting the eyes of one group of men Jormangander lays his hand on a hammer and simply shakes his head, the leader sensing this nobleman might be more trouble then he's worth turns around and gets back to his drinking.

Shortly afterwards a large man in partial plate entered the bar and took a table to himself, he was followed in by a non-descript man who Jormangander also disregarded as he took a table in the corner.

The lone man in the corner stood and drunkenly swayed towards the exit. As he passed Francisco he deftly snatched the money pouch that hangs from Francisco's belt. Not deftly enough to evade Jormangander's watch however. Throwing his chair aside Jormangander rose, drew his hammer and addressed the would be thief; "Stop moving. Turn around and drop the money bag."

Sensing he has been found out the thief turned around and drunkenly slurred "What money bagssh? I don't know what you're talking aboutssh."

Hoping that the drunkard will deny him one more time Jormangander repeats his ultimatum. Adding emphasis by raising his hammer and taking a step forward.

At this point the bartender stepped forward, "What is going on here!?"

"This man has stolen my master's money pouch and if he doesn't return it I will strike him down here and now. Fetch a guard." The bartender quickly ducked out the door in search of a guard.

Francisco finally clued into what was going on, he stood furious and seething. "Wait, MY money pouch? It is missing! Jormangander! Stop this man!"

Seeing that Jormangander was serious the 'drunk' decided the pouch wasn't worth his life. "Oh, I think you mean this money bag..." Throwing the pouch on the ground the thief turned to leave as a guard entered the tavern with the bartender.

The guard dragged the would be thief off to the stockade, despite his protests and attempt to wriggle free of the guard's grip. Francisco, overjoyed to be reunited with his money pouch, proceeded to buy a round of drinks for the entire bar. Then another round. The attractive woman with the mastiff stood, preparing to leave. She made her way towards Francisco first however.

* * *

Taiko sat at his table honing his nodachi. He had already drained the sake bottle that he had order from the bartender, but with it costing an entire gold crown by itself he wouldn't be able to continue ordering imports. Luckily two tankards of beer were placed in front of him after a boisterous noble purchased for everyone in the bar. He continued honing and polishing his blade between drinks.

"I'm afraid you can't be doing that in the tavern." grumbled the barkeep as he placed the tankards on Taiko's table.

"What do you mean I can't tend my blade in the bar?" Taiko rumbled back.

"I can't risk sparks, metal shavings, or sword oil fouling the floor or tables. I try to maintain a classy establishment."

"Of course you do," Taiko muttered into his beer, "Fine, I'll tend it later." Sliding the blade back into it sheath, he began to quickly drain both flagons.

Shadow refused to drink while monitoring his charge, especially since Taiko had already gone through as much as he has. He walked over and placed both of his own drinks in front of Taiko. A nod of recognition was all the thanks he got, stayed in his shadowy table in the corner and continued to watch. As Taiko raised the third flagon to his lips, he had already forgotten where they had come from.

* * *

As Lynn prepared to leave she decided that it would be polite to thank the boisterous noble who provided the bar with two free rounds of drinks. She approached the noble and his disquieting guard with Brutus calmly padding at her side. "Hello sir, I'm just on my way out and would like to thank you for the rounds of drinks you paid for."

Francisco drunkenly turned to face the woman and was instantly enamored. In a heartbeat he decided that she would be his conquest for the evening.

"Why it's nothing my dear lady, and where might I ask are you staying this evening?"

"Oh, well I was merely going to find an inn for the night."

"How convenient! There is an inn right next-door, wonderful establishment. Very clean. And I am personal friends with the innkeeper. I'm sure if I went next door with you I could arrange for a discount, the friends and family discount for you." Francisco said with a flip of his hair to show off his brilliant eyes.

"Thank you again for the kind offer sir, but I think I can get by just fine with the usual rates."

"No no no, I insist! Let me come with you."

"Well how about you write me a note, recommending that the inn keeper gives me the discount, that way you can stay here and continue to grace these patrons with your presence."

Lynn's words seemed to get through to Francisco's rather large ego and he relented. He wrote a short note for Lynn, which was still perfectly legible despite his drunken state, at least for a noble's handwriting.

"And there you are Miss…?"

"The name is Lynn, and thank you again sir."

Lynn left the bar and headed for the Sleeping Sheep. She entered the quaint inn and presented the innkeeper with a letter he found very familiar.

"Ah yes, here you go miss. Our finest suite, the first night is on us. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Just the night sir, thank you."

With that Lynn headed up to the room to relax after a long day of exploring the wonders of La Roche's market district.

* * *

"Barkeep, there seems to be a problem with my glass." Taiko pointed at one of the empty tankards on his table. Although he had already downed a bottle of sake and four free beers courtesy of the loudmouth noble, his thirst was not yet quenched; it never seemed to be quenched.

"Well sir there seems to be a problem with your table also," replied the barkeep, used to this cliché he had come up with a response witty enough for his usual clients.

"Oh? Is there now? Well does this fix the problem?" Taiko retrieved a few copper pieces from his pouch and places them on the table for the barkeep.

"It most certainly does," he smiled while he poured a fresh tankard of beer and placed it in front of Taiko, "in fact I think it fixes both of our problems."

As Taiko watched the bartender walk away he had the feeling he was being watched, but no one in the bar seemed to be paying much attention to him. Shrugging to himself he drained his last beer and left the tavern, deciding it might be time to find lodgings for the night. He didn't notice as Shadow rose from his seat and followed him out into the night.

* * *

Sophia, tired from a long afternoon browsing the endless clothing and jewelry booths found she walking into the Sleeping Sheep behind an inebriated man in armor. She didn't notice as Shadow took up a post across the street.

"Hello innkeeper, I need a room for the night." Taiko rumbled. As he paid for his key Sophia noticed his obvious glance at her figure. Thankfully he decided that looking was enough and he make his way to his room. As she watched the armoured man leave, she turned to address the innkeeper.

"Good evening sir, I also require a room for the night. They are clean yes?"

"Of course madam, cleaned them myself just this morning." The innkeeper had a refined accent to him, which suggested he was not from Gabriel originally. His hair was graying, but he was still physically strong, and the scars across his hands suggested he was once a soldier.

"Excellent." Sophia handed over a few coins, took her key and made her way to her room.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of a day," Fenix sighed while shaking his head. He had spent the day looking for people in need, but unable to come up with anything beyond spoiled nobles with selfish problems. As his stomach growled he shook his head. "I guess I need to help myself to ensure that I can help others once I find some truly in need."

He looked over the various buildings and stalls of Grevens Boulevard, and decided that a small stew stall would be his target. He strode up with the sack containing his choice belongings.

The owner of the stall was a short man lacking any semblance of a neck. He was stirring a large pot over a small oven fire, adding a variety of herbs and pieces of meat between tastings of the stew. He peered up at Fenix with his large buggy eyes.

"What can I 'elp you with sir?"

"How many days worth of stew can I get for these?" Fenix asks as he pulled out three gorgeous wolf pelts.

The stall owner reached over and felt the fur. "These are some fine pelts. I can give you a day's worth of stew for each."

"I've come a long way carrying these. I will need a week's worth of stew to help make the trip worthwhile."

The bug-eyed stall keeper eyed the man before him and the pelt. He mumbled to himself for a few moments, then nodded. "How about five days worth then?"

"I suppose five days would be acceptable."

The stall keeper began to pour steaming stew into leather bowls, which he then wrapped in leather coverings to prevent them from spilling. He handed them over to Fenix, along with a carved wooden spoon. "'Ere you are sir. I hope you enjoy."

Fenix handed over the pelts, placed four of the containers of stew into his bag, and then walked over to sit along a stairway and opened up his first packet of stew. The aroma was hearty, and the broth thick. With the first mouthful Fenix was pleasantly surprised by the full breadth of the flavours, an exquisite blend of spices topped with just enough sage to allow for his tongue to tingle pleasantly. As he savored the stew, he wandered over to the bulletin board to look for any work.

Alas, the board proved to be as bare as his legwork had been. The only job was to try and clear out the rats that had infested one of the many orphanages in the slums, with the reward being the automatic adoption of the orphan of their choice.

"Hmm, unfortunately children do not tend to do well in my mountains. I guess there really isn't any work for me at the moment."

The sun had just finished setting as Fenix finished his stew; he noticed a group of ten men standing just within the boundary of the slums. They were whispering in hushed voices, and were pushing torn fragments of cloth into bottles of clear liquid. Fenix approached the group, getting the feeling that he may have some work to do tonight after all. As he approached a side alley near the men, he could hear fragments of their conversation.

"...Zelna is right..."

"...almost prepared..."

"...we can move immediately..."

"...purify the Tarnished ones in flames..."

"Shit," muttered Fenix as he headed back towards Grevens Boulevard. He needed to find a guard swiftly, or else the night might be more exciting than anyone wanted.

* * *

"Come Jormangander, it is time that I surprise my young maiden with the most splendid surprise of love," Francisco Montbert slurred to Jormangander as he staggered out of the Lace Madam. "To the Sleeping Sheep!"

"You're not serious are you? She shot you down."

"No, no, no, she is merely playing hard to get. Once I burst forth into her bedchamber and win her over with the most brilliantly burning flames of passion, she will be thanking Christ himself for her good fortune. Of course, you must stand guard outside to make sure that we are not interrupted, and under no circumstances are you to enter the room, no matter how fervent the cries, high pitched the shrieks, or frequent the requests for God's intervention. You must remain outside."

Jormangander remembered the size of the dog that the young woman had with her, and had the sneaking suspicion that it would be the Francisco's girlish screams and cries for mercy that would fill the air, but there was no point in arguing with Francisco when he had been drinking, especially not when there was a beautiful woman involved. Jormangander merely shrugged and followed the young master into the Sleeping Sheep.

"Giles my good man," Francisco greeted with a flourish of his arms as he almost tripped on the carpet. "Has the young woman I sent over here arrived yet, and if so how long does it usually take your patrons to fall asleep.

The bunching of the innkeeper's jaw suggested that he had heard all this before, and that the very idea offended him, but something forced him to comply. "Yes, young master, she arrived not too long ago. As to your second question, it varies greatly per person. Perhaps you should leave her alone for a while."

"An excellent idea Giles. Come Jormangander, let us have a seat until my fair maiden is ready to receive me."

Jormangander resisted yet another urge to have his hammer 'slip' to strike Francisco, and sat down in one of the lobby chairs.

* * *

A guard carrying a torch was brushing dust from his decorative coat when Fenix ran up to him from the shadows of the slums.

"And what is it that you need...citizen." The guard said with one eyebrow raised as he regarded Fenix's lack of attire.

"There are a group of men in the slums carrying improvised firebombs. They need to be arrested before they do anything."

"I see, and how many were there?"

"About a dozen."

The guard paled slightly upon hearing that news. "A dozen you say. Well then, while I go fetch backup, you should do your best to assist in the apprehension of them as you look quite capable."

As the guard ran to fetch backup he missed Fenix's exasperated look. "These guards are useless," he muttered to himself as he turned back towards where he last saw the poorly equipped thugs. He was able to see the first of the firebombs be hurled through one of the windows on Grevens Boulevard. "Shit."

* * *

A bottle sheathed in flames burst in through the window beside Jormangander's head. It crashed into the entryway of the Sleeping Sheep and spread tongues of flame across the carpets. The innkeeper cursed, the fire crackled, and Francisco sputtered in drunken bewilderment. Not missing a beat, Jormangander grabbed Francisco by the collar of his shirt, hoisted him bodily from his chair and burst out the door into the night air beyond.

The peaceful night on Grevens Boulevard had been interrupted in a flash, with the flashing lights of flames shining from the broken windows of inns, taverns, shops, and homes. The air that had been silent only moments ago had filled with cries of terror, shouts for help, and exclamations of fire.

"Time for you to go home," growled Jormangander to Francisco as he continued to drag him towards the Montbert villa.

"Wait, what do you mean," Francisco sputtered back, his eyes wide with shock and inebriation, "But Jormangander, I was going to get laid! Laid I say!"

"Tell you what, how about you just go out tomorrow night to get yourself laid then," Jormangander retorted, not letting go or stopping for a moment.

"Yes, that is a brilliant idea Jormangander. After all, this smoke would only damage my wardrobe."

There were times when Jormangander wondered why the Aityr had cursed him with such a gullible and foolish charge, but at this moment his charge's faults could be accepted.

* * *

Shadow watched as the patrons of The Sleeping Sheep exited onto the street: the muscular one of the north dragging his noble, the lovely woman with violet hair that frowned down at the smudges of smoke on her clothes, and an attractive woman with her large mastiff. Shadow scowled as the one person he wanted to see leaving the inn never appeared, and so he readied his scimitar and charged into the inn looking for Taiko.

He rushed past the innkeeper battling the flames with a thick, damp robe. Spotting an open door behind the desk, in which was a large open barrel of water, Shadow quickly shouted at the innkeeper to dump it. Throwing the damp robe onto the fire, Giles ran behind the desk and heaved over the water barrel. The water poured across the floor, for a moment spreading the alcohol-fuelled fire across the inn floor, but the water extinguished it a moment later. With the fire extinguished Shadow took the stairs three at a time as he rushed to Taiko's room. The great man had collapsed onto the bed, snoring loudly and still wearing his armour and weapon. The plush mattress would have a large dent in its support, and the creaking of broken wood whimpered out from the bed frame. Shadow reached over and slapped Taiko hard across the face.

"What the hell do you want!?" Taiko roared as he blindly swung his hands through the air, trying to strike whoever dared wake him from his unconsciousness. Shadow lithely dodged the blindly grasping hands.

"Get out of here, now," Shadow rasped at the flailing mountain in the bed.

Taiko glared at the grey shrouded man in front of him, but then grumbled, rolled out of bed with a rattle of steel, and began heading downstairs. Shadow sighed, and followed.

At the base of the inn, Giles was mopping up water and complaining about the smoke. Shadow left the inn shaking his head, and spotted a group of men running towards the slums. He drew his scimitar once again, and pulled out his chakram in his good hand. They had almost harmed his charge, now those men would pay. As Shadow charged off into the slums, Taiko was left looking around at the smoke filled inn entrance.

"Why the hell did I get up again?" He muttered to himself, "everything looks under control down here. Innkeeper, what in Naraku happened down here?"

"There was a smile fire sir, but luckily do to some quick thinking on... my part I believe it was the flames have been extinguished."

"Excellent, glad to be in such good hands. I'll be going back to my room then."

* * *

"There they are," Fenix whispered to himself as he chased after the men that had thrown the flaming bottles, "Time I showed this city's guards what they should be doing."

Fenix leapt into the centre of the ten men, bringing a series of palm strikes and leg sweeps to trip up one of them, causing the poorly dressed man to fall to the ground. As the others noticed the large shirtless man in their midst, they continued to flee deeper into the slums. With a second flurry of strikes Fenix planted his right foot onto the man's left calf, and with a vicious twisting tore the lower leg free from its joint while slamming the man's head into the side wall of the alley with a sickening crunch. As Fenix turned to regard the fleeing men, the spinning blade of a chakram flew from a nearby alley, digging into his left calf and sending him sprawling in the muck of the alley. With a crack from the side of his scimitar, the injured man was placed into blissful oblivion. Fenix picked up the deceased man and slung him across one of his shoulders, and Shadow pulled the unconscious man to his feet. The other men had vanished into the slums.

Fenix nodded towards the new arrival. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem," Shadow rasped back, "They attempted to harm my charge."

The sounds of running feet and the waving light of torches heralded the arrival of a dozen Gabrielense guards running towards the slums. Fenix and Shadow brought their suspects to the group of guards, and Fenix scowled as he recognized the man leading the group.

"Ah, I see that you were able to capture some of them," the guard that Fenix had warned about them in the first place said, sweat sheathing his face. "We can take the two of them off your hands, and also provide you with a small reward for your effort."

"You mean the effort that you should have put in yourself," Fenix retorted coldly.

"But, but I had to get reinforcements, there were so many of them."

"So you sent a single man that you had never met before after them."

"You seemed capable... I was sure that you would be fine."

"Sure, whatever. Lets get that reward."

"Excellent, right this way then, I'll just need to take you to the nearest guard post."

Shadow looked over his shoulder at the Sleeping Sheep. "Are you sure that I can't just get my reward here and be on my way?"

"I'm afraid not, paperwork and what not."

With a sigh, he relented. He had prevented his mark from being burned alive in his drunken unconsciousness, surely Taiko could last a few hours without his supervision.

* * *

With Francisco safely dropped off at his father's villa, Jormangander returned to Grevens Boulevard in order to find the people responsible so that he could introduce them to his favourite metal friends. Most of the fires had been extinguished, but a few continued to burn stubbornly, with people rushing buckets of water to try and fight them, or crowds watching those beyond saving burn to the ground. Jormangander ignored the flames, and began searching through the detritus for the path that the men had taken. He traversed the corners, turns, and narrow paths, found patches of blood from a recent scuffle, but then tasks became much more difficult. The path he had been following split as the men scattered to try and evade pursuit. With the darkness of night shrouding their paths, tracking would not be successful.

"Fine, you survive for the night you bastards." Jormangander muttered as he slung his hammer. "I'll find you all tomorrow."

With that, Jormangander returned to the Montbert estate so that he would be rested for the justice to be unleashed come the dawn. As he passed through Grevens Boulevard he saw a large shirtless man with long red hair, covered in soot standing before a house that still smoked from freshly extinguished flames. One of the others outside the home patted the man on the back and led him inside.

* * *

Gong, gong, gong, gong. The peace of dawn was disturbed by the metallic clang of a Gabriel crier, swinging a bell nearly as large as him over his head. Gong, gong, gong, gong. A crowd gathered quickly, composed of nobles' servants and individuals that had dealt with the fires firsthand. There are four guards standing to protect the crier, to ensure that no one attacks him for waking them up. Gong, gong, gong, gong. The protection wasn't a mistake, because from the looks that Taiko and Fenix were throwing towards him promised death as soon as he was alone. Also witnessing the disturbance was Shadow, Lynn, Sophia, and Jormangander after being cleared by Lord Montbert to find the men that nearly harmed his son, despite Francisco's cries of injustice that he may not go woman hunting.

After the one last round of the crier ringing his oversized bell the guards nailed a new writ to the board, and left without saying a word, the crier in hot pursuit. As the crier remained with the guards, Taiko and Fenix allowed him to leave in one piece. The nobles and servants shook their heads and muttered to each other about the horrendous racket, and then continued on their way. Only a small group decided to actually read the writ, Taiko, Fenix, and Jormangander amongst them. The writ had the gold leaf and looping quillwork of the nobility.

_For disturbing the piece, destruction of property, and crimes within a district above their own class, the La Roche guard here by offer a reward for the apprehension and delivery of the individuals behind the arson of Grevens Boulevard last night. An amount of 10 silver crowns will be paid for each deceased culprit apprehended, and a sum of 30 silver crowns will be presented for every culprit delivered alive. Those that are delivered alive shall receive punishment fitting of their crimes._

Murmurs spread through those gathered as the tougher men and women headed out to gather their allies and equipment. As the rumours of the reward spread into the slums, those in need of money began to excitedly talk amongst themselves. Soon the slums were filled with the sounds of rushed talking, and slapping feet as the poor began their blind search for wealth.

Jormangander, nodding at the writ turned to walk into the slums, heading to where he lost track of the culprits the night before. Seeing that the northman looked like he knew where he was going, Taiko shrugged his armour into a more comfortable position, and began following the tough looking man. With the two dangerous looking men heading off in one direction, Fenix began to follow the two of them, although staying a narrow alleyway away from them. Shadow stayed within the gloom nearby Fenix, easily keeping eyes upon Taiko. While Lynn and Brutus watched the group of men heading into the slums, a beautiful young woman approached her.

"What do you say we follow those boys and see what they get up to?" Sophia said with a sweet smile as she ran a gloved hand through her hair, "It could be an enjoyable way to spend a day."

"That's a wonderful idea," Lynn responded lightly, "I'm sure it could be very interesting. What's the worst that could happen after all? I'm Lynn."

"Sophia. This could be fun."

As the young ladies fell into line with the rest of the cobbled together caravan Jormangander looked over his shoulder, sighed and shook his head at the cluster behind him, and ignored them.

Upon reaching the area where Jormangander lost track of his prey, he looked around for a local that may have seen anything, and that also hadn't been drinking heavily. He spotted a young Aion man with tattered clothes and dirt covering his extremities.

"You there, you didn't see the men responsible for the firebombing of Grevens Boulevard come through here last night did you?" Jormangander growled.

"Maybe I did, what's it worth to you?" the young man responded.

Jormangander hefted one of his well-used hammers, and glared at the young man with eyes that could turn blood to ice in a man's veins. "No, I think the question is, what is it worth to you, boy?"

"I understand," the young man replied with a nervous chuckle, "Well, to me it is worth keeping things civil, as well as I get to keep my kneecaps. I did see them last night. If you want, I can even take you to them.

"That is exactly what I want."

While this conversation had been going on, Taiko had walked up behind Jormangander, so close that the great man's shadow covered Jormangander. Fenix had attempted to nonchalantly continue moving forward, but had needed to stop in order to continue hearing the conversation. The ladies had stopped a respectable distance back, and were casually talking with each other.

"Shall I also lead all of these people?"

"No, you just need to lead me," Jormangander responded before turning to regard Taiko. "This is my mission and my information. Get lost."

Taiko stood there silently.

"Lead on then," Jormangander said as he turned back to regard the young man. As the young man began to lead Jormangander forward, Taiko and the rest of the group also began following. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"Oh don't worry, I heard you," Taiko coolly responded.

"Then why are you still following me?"

"Because I intend to deal with those wretches that attacked where I was sleeping. They need to be taught a lesson."

"Fine, but you'd better not get in my way."

As the arguments continued, the young man led the disjointed caravan through the narrow and winding streets and alleys of the slums. They passed groups of the impoverished also searching, carrying broken table and chair legs as improvised clubs. They were loud, disorganized, and knew to keep a wide berth from the more experienced looking warriors as they passed.

Finally, the youth stopped and pointed towards a dilapidated house just across the street from where their alley ended.

"Last I saw them they were in there."

"Good work. Take this and get out of here." Jormangander said as he flipped the youth a silver crown. The young man snatched the coin out of the air, stammered his thanks, and headed back the way he came.

"Now, finally time for some fun." Jormangander smiled to himself as he loosened up his shoulders and readied a hammer.

Jormangander strode towards the rundown shack, but beside him also approached Taiko, buckler strapped to his arm and nodachi on his shoulder. Jormangander whirled on him with his hammer. "Now where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Well, I plan on killing all those wretches and gaining the bounties on their head." Taiko replied as he shrugged his armour into a more comfortable position. "What do you plan on doing?"

"This is my information, my group to bring to justice, and my money to be made. Get out of here."

"Listen little man, there is no way I am going to let you stop me from getting in there and fighting them."

With that comment Jormangander bristled as though struck. With a whirl he brought his warhammer up under Taiko's jaw. "You call me short again and this hammer is going to replace where your skull was. This job is mine."

"Man you're a touchy one. Quite the temper on you too. Tell you what, there must be some way we can settle who gets to do this."

"Fine, tell you what, big man, how about you and I arm wrestle. Winner gets all the money for both the ones we take down."

"You're joking, you want to arm wrestle with me? I accept, but you'll regret it."

Both men smiled as they lay down onto the cobbled tiles of the alleyway. As they both shifted into position, they clamped gauntleted hands. The rest gathered nearby just shook their heads as they watched the two mighty men, stretched out on the ground risk money on a test of strength. The two counted in unison, one, two, three, and their muscles clenched as the pair pushed with all their strength. For a moment, neither of their arms shifted, both locked in place by the other's strength. Then, with a crack that shattered tile, Jormangander drove Taiko's hand into the street.

"There I win, you might as well leave." Jormangander said while brushing dirt and garbage from the front of his armour.

Taiko shook out his hand, bruised but not broken, "You are deceptively strong." A deal's a deal, but I'm not going to let you have all the fun. I'll stay to see this through."

"Fine, but you'd better not try anything."

As Jormangander and Taiko prepared to move into position at the crooked front door, Shadow moved to the alley on the right side the houses front. There did not seem to be any back doors, and so he took up position near one of the dusty, cracked windows near the back corner. Through the many gaps he peered in to determine just how much trouble his charge had gotten them into. The interior was small and cramped. A pair of the men responsible for the firebombing were playing cards at a makeshift table just inside the window he looked through, with another three drinking at another table against the wall on the other side of him. Three more arranged themselves rolling dice in front of the door. He drew out his boy, notched an arrow, and waited for the show to start. Fenix watched where the other alley then Shadow, monitoring if anyone tries to escape from the back. Sophia and Lynn remained in the alley that they had entered from, watching to see what would happen. Taiko walked up to the door, with Jormangander standing closer then his shadow. With a heaving kick, Taiko knocked the crooked door clear of its rusty hinges to crash onto the floor.

The men stared at the door and rose to their feet. Shadow fired his notched arrow, sending it through the window in a shower of glass. The arrow struck one of the card players, pinning the hand holding his cards to his chest. The man was dead before he hit the floor, and all he had to show for it was a pair of deuces. As the criminals began drawing clubs, Lynn calmed her mind and took a deep breath. Invisible threads of shimmering energy spread through the air in front of her and wrapped themselves around one of the men that had been drinking. As the threads caressed the man's mind he heard Lynn's voice sweetly tell him "You don't wish to harm anyone." The club seemed to grow heavy in the man's hand. Lynn smiled.

With clubs drawn, the men inside the shack charged, the other card player swinging his club through the broken window at Shadow, and the other six trying to force Taiko out of the door frame through sheer weight of numbers. Club swinging towards him, Shadow ducked down, avoiding the ugly wooden cudgel as it struck the window frame. The mound of people at the door piled in three wide and two deep, and lashed out with their clubs at Taiko. As one with an unfinished metal bar swung down at him, Taiko knocked it aside with his buckler, then sliced his nodachi up the mans arm. Other clubs rained down on him, but Taiko's armour deflected and absorbed all blows against it. With a smile Taiko slid out of the door frame to his right, and one of Jormangander's hammers came spiraling through the air to crash into the shoulder of the poor sap trying to hold the door, snapping bones. Drawing his second hammer, Jormangander strode up to the man he had struck with his thrown hammer, and with a two-handed swing lifted the man into the air, tearing through his left calf in the process, and then brought his hammer down to crush the man into the dirt floor.

"He has the door, but I can't let him have all the fun," Taiko laughed to himself as he drew back his right arm, "Let me see, the wall looks weak right, about, here!" Taiko lunged forward with his arm, punching a hole through the weakest point, with his fist just missing the head of the man he had already injured. "Damn, missed him."

Shadow stood up and fired a second arrow at the other card player. Twisting violently to avoid it, the arrow tore through the man's shirt without harm, and his club swung out at Shadow once again. Deftly stepping backwards Shadow avoided the wild swing. Shadow stood up and fired a second arrow at the other card player. Twisting violently to avoid it, the arrow tore through the man's shirt without harm, and his club swung out at Shadow once again. Deftly stepping backwards Shadow avoided the wild swing. More invisible tendrils connected Lynn to one of the other criminals, stripping his will to fight as well. Seeing the door blocked and unable to swing his club, one of the men fled to the back window, opened it, and began climbing out. Fenix smiled down at him from outside the window, and with a flurry of palm strikes kept the man pinned in the window. As the man continued to try and extricate himself from the window, a pair of blows from palm and knee crashed into the man's head, causing him to slump dazed in the window. As a criminal walked over the body of his fallen companion to fill the gap at the door, Jormangander brought his hammer around into the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him. The man with the gouged arm stabbed through the hole punched through the wall, but Taiko knocked the club aside and stabbed in with his blade, gouging through the man's ribcage, leaving him coughing up blood. One of the bandits at the door had his club batted aside by Jormangander. When the card player attempted to club Shadow once more, his weapon struck nothing but air, and Shadow leaned in through the window and fired his bow, pinning the man's foot to the dirt floor. He howled in pain, and fell huddled over his own foot. The wall in front of Taiko caved in as he ran his shoulder into it, smiling down at the man he had so effectively cut up. Threads of psychic power washed away from one of the four men remaining standing at the door, as another of Shadow's arrow burst out of his chest. His blood and bone fragments splattered the men in front of him.

Sheathing her pair of white steel daggers, Sophia backed up to stand beside Lynn in the alley mouth. "Well, it looks like they have things well in hand." Sophia sighed as she stretched her fingers. "Indeed," Lynn responded with her eyes closed, "It certainly is fun to watch." Sophia's sidelong glance went unnoticed by Lynn. Having never seen the woman's eyes open, there were more then a few questions to be answered about this woman. She turned back to continue watching the conflict.

Right as Sophia turned back to watch, Jormangander took up his hammer in both hands, tensed his entire body, and swung it through the air at the three men just inside the doorway. The man that had been carved up by Taiko didn't even see the hammer before it crashed through and removed his head. The hammer then continued to cave in the skull of the man directly in front of him. Having already torn through two men, his hammer crashed into the head of the third man with enough force to send him too his knees. Lynn gently patted Brutus on the head, and they began moving forward, seeing that the conflict wouldn't last much longer at all. As Taiko strode through the hole he had torn through the house wall, he walked behind the man on his knees, and with a quick strike severed the man's spine and kidneys, ending his pain.

"Please don't kill us," The man cradled over his pinned foot begged. "Please, spare us."

"We are begging you," mumbled the nearly unconscious man trapped in the window, Fenix's palms having stopped trying to send him into proper unconsciousness.

"Fine, we accept your surrender," Taiko rumbled as he looked around the small building.

"If you try anything though, I'll kill the pair of you," stated Jormangander as he cleaned the blood of his hammers using the dead men's shirts.

The two bloodied men nodded, and allowed themselves to be tied up by Lynn and Fenix.

"Well, I agreed to give you my share of the reward, so here," Taiko said as he dropped the corpse of the man he had nearly divided in two onto the pile of Jormangander's slain. He then walked over to the crate that had drawn his attention, tearing it open to find glass bottles of clear fluid. Taking one out of the crate Taiko removed the stopper, sniffed its contents, and his eyes immediately began to water as the overpowering fumes filled his nose. With an enormous grin he put the rest of the bottles into his pack, and took a long drink from the bottle he had opened. As the exceedingly alcoholic beverage scorched its way down his throat, Taiko walked back to the entrance, and with a heave of his shoulder bouldered through the wall on the other side of the door. As the roof began threatening to collapse down on them, the rest prepared to leave as well. Jormangander piled the four corpses at his feet onto his shoulders, Shadow dragged his two victims by their feet, and Fenix and Lynn lead each of their captured men behind them. Sophia took a quick look around the dilapidated building, but as the rafters creaked from strain, she followed Lynn and Brutus.

People in the slums fled before the disconcerting sight that this unorthodox group of individuals made as they headed back towards Grevens Boulevard, corpses slung across shoulders, coated in blood, and leading battered individuals by ropes. No one dared to stand in their way, or to ask them what they were doing with those people. There were looks of dread, awe, and mild lecherous intent. As the group dragged their victims back onto the boulevard, a patrolling guard spotted them, but hesitated where he stood. Impatient, Jormangander hauled his vanquished foes over to the guard, with the rest of them following behind.

"You still paying for the men responsible for the firebombing," Jormangander growled, blood dribbling down his arms and body.

The guard visibly relaxed, and even managed a sickly smile. "Yes we are."

"Here." Jormangander dropped the four bodies at the guard's feet, blood splattering across his boots. "I'll take my reward now." The others brought forward their corpses or prisoners, and the guard looked them all over.

"Excellent, I can pay you all the agreed upon amount. You even brought us two more alive. With the two brought in last night it means we'll be able to have a proper public hanging in order to show vermin like these men what happens when you dare assault Gabriel property. Since you are the ones that were able to bring these men to us, I'm sure we could arrange seats of honour for all of you for the hangings. What do you say?"

"No thanks, not interested," Jormangander muttered as he shrugged off the blood from his armour, "I have work to do." With that, he headed back towards the Montbert villa.

"Executions aren't to my liking." Fenix replied as he walked back to the home he had helped save from the fires.

"I do not take joy from seeing death," Lynn sighed as she and Sophia began looking for a different inn to stay at, hopefully that did not smell of smoke. Shadow had already vanished into the Lace Madam, only to find Taiko already passed out at one of the tables.

As the sun began to set upon the opulent city, guards set labourers to work on Grevens Boulevard, constructing a gallows in order to demonstrate the power of La Roche's justice.

* * *

As the sun began creeping through Jormangander's window, he had already been up and had prepared himself for the day ahead. He had already stopped by his master's office, and to his annoyance it was another day of supervising Francisco. He had already prepared himself, and Francisco was waiting just outside the villa. He impatiently tapped his feet, dressed in one of his best suits.

"There you are," Francisco shouted, "It is time that we went to find me some fresh prey today. It has been too long since I found a stunning woman to spend time with. After all, you cost me my hunting yesterday, so we have an entire day to make up for. Let the fun begin!"

With that, Francisco charged out the villa gates, with Jormangander following just behind him. As a pigeon tried to fly from the frost covered bushes outside, one of Jormangander's hammers lashed out and crushed it out of the air. It wasn't a human, but it helped calm his fury.

* * *

The calm morning was torn asunder by the ringing of a large bell in the hands of a crier. Jormangander and Francisco had just been approaching the Lace Madam, but the large gallows and crowd that had gathered around them blocked their passage. Other faces peered out of inn and home windows, Taiko and Fenix glaring at the crier that dared to wake them up at such an ungodly hour, Lynn and Sophia standing just outside the new inn that they were staying at, while Shadow watched from the alleys outside the Sleeping Sheep. The crier rang his bell with fierce fervor as a La Roche guard finished tightening the nooses around the necks of the four men that had taken part in the firebombing that had been captured alive. They were beaten, bruised, and cut, and they all looked terror-struck before their death. Four other guards stood before the gallows, keeping watchful eyes on the crowd.

"These men dared to commit crimes against the city of La Roche, and in so doing crimes against the great Principality of Gabriel! The punishment for their crimes of assault, arson, destruction of property, and disturbing the piece, is death! Let this serve to a warning to any of you out there that would dare to challenge the strength of Gabriel!"

The guard headed to the lever that controlled the trap doors beneath the criminals' feet. He placed his hand on the elegantly carved handle, and stopped. The pallor of his flesh twisted to grey, as his flesh began to shrivel. His hand fell from the handle, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to his knees. As the guard fell from the gallows, he crashed to the ground in a heap, with his limbs twisted in ways that no living person could tolerate.

"I warned you all, you worthless cretins." From the shadows appeared the man tall man in the velvet suit, creature skull helmet glittering in the early morning light. The crowd parted before him as his gaze fell upon them. As he walked up the steps to the gallows, the four guards that had been watching the crowd drew their blades and began to advance. The man turned to face them, and for the briefest of moments something appeared behind him. Those that glimpsed it could only describe it as a man-shaped mass of darkness, eight feet tall with too many joints to its limbs. The air seemed to grow more chill just for its presence, and its eyes were twin pricks of light that looked colder then the more bitter winter. Just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, but the guards hesitated in their advance.

"I gave you people the chance to be part of something great, something that would revolutionize the way our world is run. I offered you all liberation from this wretched enslavement you all call life. I warned you all that those without gifts would be incapable of leading you, but you ignored my words. Now I must demonstrate it. In a heartbeat I have struck your guards, the protectors of the piece, still in terror. I will free these men that work for my interests, and we shall leave here. There is nothing these cretins are capable of to even slow our presence. Will any of you stand in my way?"

The man gazed around the gathered crowd, cold eyes washing over those gathered. No one spoke, some even forgot to breathe. With an arrogant smile the man drew a glittering rapier, and cut the nooses from the gallows. He then calmly walked down the steps once more, his men in pursuit. As the guards finally pulled themselves together, they once again began to advance on the skull wearing man. The man in front stopped however, as his skin began to shrivel and his colour grayed. With an agonized scream the man fell to his knees, sword falling from limp fingers. The scream halted the other guards in their tracks, and with one last mocking smile the man that had freed the criminals vanished into the slums.

The crowd dispersed silently, not yet ready to discuss what they had just seen. For some of them, they would never be ready to discuss what they had seen. Francisco, shaking himself lightly, turned to Jormangander with as much of a smile as he could muster. "Come, I think it is time we enjoyed a drink." Jormangander nodded, and the two entered the Lace Madam. Shortly after them, Lynn and Fenix made their ways in, all selecting separate tables. Sophia made her way back into the inn to better prepare herself for the day ahead. Shadow remained at his post, and watched as Taiko sat down in front of the door to the tavern. The large man pulled a tonkori from his backpack, and began to play deftly. As the notes filled the air in a sorrowful tone, his voice joined them in a song he learned long ago.

"For all that were lost long ago,

And those that have longed to be found,

To all that have suffered in silence,

And have seen friend place within the ground,

All of the trees whispered hushed,

About ages once held,

In the palms of mens' hands,

That have now been reduced to nothing but dust..."


	3. Chapter 3: Threads to Bring Together

With his tonkori strapped across his back, and blade in its sheath, Taiko strode into the Lace Madam. The tavern smelled of smoke, and melancholy, with a large number of patrons sitting alone in silence. Lynn nursed a glass of fine wine, while Brutus lounged beneath her table. A glass of goat milk in front of him, Fenix loosened the knots in his shoulders. Sitting with a wide berth of empty tables around him, Jormangander frowned down into a flagon of mead, while Francisco sat quietly as his eyes watered from the remnant smoke. As Jormangander looked up from his tankard, he waved Taiko over to his table. As Taiko joined the armoured northman, Shadow slipped into a corner table to watch, ordering some tea as the bartender walked by.

"You weren't bad," Jormangander muttered between drinks from his flagon, "You have some skill with that sword of yours, and you kept up your side of the agreement when you lost. I've met worse people."

"You should be careful," Taiko grinned back, "That almost sounded like a compliment."

"If you say so. You're nowhere near as good as me, but you shouldn't die immediately in a real fight."

"Bah, you should see me when the steel really starts to sing."

"Yah, I'm sure that you're almost as impressive as me."

A cruel glint snuck into Taiko's eyes as he smiled, "We could always settle this with a drinking contest. What do you say?"

Looking at his glass, Jormangander considered the notion for a few moments, but then shook his head. "Not tonight, I have to get back to my usual duties early tomorrow. Another time perhaps."

"Fine, but this isn't over just yet," Taiko waved over the bartender, "Sir, three flagons of your finest beer, and one flagon of your cheapest to help wash all the others down afterwards."

With four flagons in front of him, Taiko polished one-off immediately, and then began slowing down with his second. "Well, since we're drinking anyway, allow me to regale you with the tales of battles waged."

"I don't want to hear of your fighting women and children while I'm drinking."

"They weren't women or children. No, the tale that we will start with is when the mercenary company that I spent some time with was outnumbered 50 to one. My companions panicked around me, but I..."

With the tales flowing back and forth between Taiko and Jormangander, the day passed, the sun set. Lynn and Brutus left, in search of a new inn to stay at, hopefully one that did not smell heavily of smoke. Another nearby inn happened to have Sophia entering it. The two women politely greeted each other again, and happily asked the innkeeper for some rooms. Looking for a place to stay, as it was too late for him to begin his long trip back to his mountain, Fenix asked the owners of the home he had helped extinguish the flames if he could stay, and they welcomed him back for another night.

The bells of the city tolled midnight before Jormangander rose from his table at The Lace Madam. "Swapping those stories was surprisingly enjoyable. If you actually talk as good as you fight, you might at least let me enjoy crossing weapons with you. See you around."

"Indeed. You are surprisingly powerful, and you've seen almost as much as me. Lets just stay on the same side, or else we'll get to have some fun."

"Count on it. Come on Francisco, your father will be wondering where you are."

"I suppose so," Francisco muttered to himself, "I shall need to get the smell of smoke off of me, it is incredibly distracting. I just can't seem to focus tonight."

Jormangander left the tavern with Francisco, and they made their way back towards the Montbert villa.

"Hmm, now it's just me and the barkeep. I should probably be getting back to the Sleeping Sheep." After another hour of drinking, Taiko decided to listen to his own opinion, and headed back to the Sleeping Sheep to get some rest, emptying one of the bottles of firewater whiskey he had 'acquired' from the bandits before crashing down onto the bed. "Ah, just what I needed for a good night's rest."

Shaking his head, Shadow placed himself across the street from the Sleeping Sheep. "About time that great beast slipped into slumber again. I can finally rest for a bit. This has been an exceptionally exhausting charge. At least the pay is good, meaning my family shouldn't have to worry." Settling down on the stones, Shadow allowed himself the relaxation of sleep.

* * *

With the sun barely caressing the horizon, Francisco and Jormangander strode forth from the Montbert villa, with Francisco rubbing his hands together as he eyed. With a freshly washed and perfumed suit the usual swagger had returned to the young noble's step.

"Alright, that makes far too many days in a row that I have had to return home alone. Today Jormangander, I shall find a charming damsel whom I may sweep off of her feet, and perhaps directly into a plush mattress. Let us return for another day at the Lace Madam."

Jormangander sighed as that announcement came as no surprise to him. "Now, young master, I'm sure your father might be happier if you were to go to a tavern commonly visited by actual maidens. The women seem to have vanished from the Lace Madam of late, no matter how many were there on our first visit."

"You worry too much Jormangander. After all, I believe the lovely young woman with the dog that I provided with the free night at the Sleeping Sheep may still visit it, as I believe I saw her last night despite the smoke in my eyes."

Sensing that this wouldn't go his lord's way, Jormangander remained silent. The best way to learn is through direct experience after all, and should that experience have sharp teeth and claws, well, the lesson tends to be more memorable then. "As you wish, follow me then."

* * *

An all too familiar ringing tore through the early morning peace and quiet once again on Grevens Boulevard. Bloodshot, and in some cases bloodthirsty, eyes regarded the city crier as he swung his large decorative bell loudly in the chill morning air. With a group of four La Roche guards around him, the crier awakened all within earshot with youthful vigor, without fear of reproach. Those that considered telling him to be silent had their voices stick in their throat as they saw another man standing beside the notice board. His armour enshrouded his body in steel lined with gold, the insignias of The Church and Inquisition emblazoned across it. Short cut black and graying hair topped his head, and his humorless face peered around bored at the people around him. Any that met his slate grey eyes averted their gaze, out of fear for what he may accuse them of.

After a large number of people gathered, the crier held his bell and placed it across his back. The inquisitor unfurled a piece of silk paper edged with gold leaf, and pinned it to the board. With one last wave of his gaze across those gathered he strode away. The guards waited for him to leave a respectful distance, and then posted their own parchment bill across the board. They then escorted the crier down the street.

"That does it," Fenix growled from the door to the house that he had stayed the night in, "I let them get away with this once, but this damnable bell tolling just so they can show us that they are putting up papers and making announcements is uncivilized. I miss my mountains." He walked over and shouted out to the guards and crier. "You there! I need a word with you."

The crier, quite perplexed, looked to his four guards that all shrugged. The crier regarded the well-muscled man before him, "Umm, how can I help you?"

"Would I be able to see that bell of yours?"

"You mean this one," the crier said as he unslung the bell from his back, "A beautiful piece of work, gold-plated with fine engravings. Only the best for the servants of La Roche after all."

"I would like a closer look."

"Certainly." The crier handed his bell to Fenix.

"Thank you." Holding the bell in one hand, Fenix drew back his other arm, and slammed his palm into the bell. The bell shrieked fiercely as it vibrated violently, until in a shower of ringing steel and glittering fragments the bell shattered.

"There you go," Fenix sighed as he handed back the cracked handle to the crier, "How about you wait until a decent hour to wake people up at next time."

As Fenix turned to leave, the four guards moved to block his path. The oldest, a man only in his mid-twenties, drew his long sword and pointed it towards the muscled shirtless man. "Do you know what you have done? That is destruction of city property. You will need to pay to cover the damages."

"And how much would that be?"

Satisfaction crossed the man's face, the glint of victory clear in his eyes. "It will cost you a gold crown to cover the damages and effort of the repairs. You will admit that the beautiful quality required of meet the standards demanded of La Roche and Gabriel."

"That's not going to happen. Get out of my way."

All of the guards were stunned into silence. The eldest attempted to regain his composure, but he still stammered slightly as he responded, "But, you must pay for it. You can't deny the law. If you refuse to pay, then you will be arrested."

The young woman among the guards took a pair of manacles from her belt and walked towards Fenix. "Put your hands out in front of you please," she said as she stood before him. As Fenix's palm lashed out and struck her in the temple, the manacles fell from her fingers as she staggered back in surprise. Steel hissed as the other three guards drew their blades.

"Hmm, looks like our shirtless friend has gotten himself in some trouble," Sophia whispered to Lynn as they stood in front of the inn where they spent the night. "You think he stands a chance?"

Brutus eyed through the crowd, and his tail started to wag as Lynn smirked, "Looks like he may have some help."

From the other side of the scene with Fenix and the guards, Jormangander and Francisco stood watching the unexpected surprise in front of them.

"Hah, that fool actually thinks he can get away with standing up to the guard," Francisco laughed as he elbowed Jormangander, "I'd bet you that he gets cut to pieces, but that would hardly be a fair bet."

Jormangander smiled as he eyed a large armoured man moving towards the commotion. "What are the conditions of the bet? That he doesn't get arrested? What if people assist him, and how big a bet are we talking about?"

"You must be joking that you are actually considering this. I always knew you were brave, but most people would describe this as stupid. If he doesn't get arrested I don't care how many people help him, as long as you don't. I'll stake you an entire extra day worth of pay on this bet. What do you say?"

"You've got yourself a deal." Jormangander smiled, shaking Francisco's hand in his solid grip. "This should be a good show, but get your coin purse out, young master."

As the crowd watched, the guards moved in. One lashed out with his blade, but Fenix nimbly stepped from the weapon's path. Still in motion however, Fenix was unable to avoid the leader's blade, and the sharp steel sliced across his chest as hot blood splattered the cobbles. When the third guard's sword lashed towards him, the blade was moved aside by his wrist strap, resulting in only a light cut up Fenix's right arm. The smug look on the leader's face was to be immortalized, as the gleaming blade of a nodachi severed his head from his shoulders, with Taiko's grinning face behind the blade. "Four on one is hardly sporting now isn't it," the grin still on Taiko's face, "Three on two, unfortunately for you lot, won't be any more fair I'm afraid."

Shadow sighed from across the street and shook his head as he watched Taiko stride into the combat. "If these guards were capable I might worry. At least the great oaf fights people that he can destroy easily."

With a nod at his new ally, Fenix lashed out at the guard that had cut his chest, palms and knees striking the man in the face and body. Maintaining the momentum of his strikes Fenix lowered his body and pivoted towards the other guard beside him, sweeping inside the man's sword strike. Shaking her head, the female guard drew her blade and lunged at Taiko. Taiko caught the blade on his buckler and with a shove sent the young woman staggering back. With a well place strike he sent the blade spinning from her fingers. The blade tumbled through the air and embedded itself in the skull of the guard Fenix had spun past moments before. He fell to the pavement without a sound.

"We surrender, we won't charge you for the bell if you let us leave," said the last male guard, sword dropping from his hand to clatter on the cobbles.

"Fine we accept your surrender, so get lost," Taiko rumbled as he wiped the blood off his sword with one of the fallen guard's shirt.

"Thank you, may we take our weapons with us?"

"No, leave them."

"May we take our dead," the female guard inquired.

"Yes, those you may take."

"Thank you," she responded as she dragged one of the fallen away. Taiko noted that the young woman's sword was still embedded in the corpses skull, but he let her take that if only for her quick thinking. The other guard dragged away the headless captain, with the head wrapped in cloth and tied to the body's belt.

"Thanks for the help," Fenix mumbled as he gingerly prodded at his chest, pain flashing across his face with every probe of his fingers. "These so called civilized people need to realize that proper folk need the chance to actually sleep to a decent hour in the day."

"No problem at all," Taiko responded as he sheathed his blade, "those bastards had it coming, pulling that same stunt two days in a row. I'm just glad you put them in their place, and gave me a chance to join in."

"The help was appreciated, the cocky one was faster then I expected. But, I need to go back to bed, this damn chest wound isn't helping wake me up any." With that, Fenix wandered back to the house he had only just exited, heading out of sight to enjoy a day of recovery. He grumbled as he headed inside, "Stupid foppish guards, this will take days before I'm ready for a fight again. Oh well, at least I got to teach them some respect."

As Fenix vanished from sight, Jormangander turned to Francisco. "Looks like your guards aren't all they should be."

At a loss for words, Francisco sputtered incoherently several excuses to try and defend the guards' actions, comments about the sun, the breeze, and the slight smell of rot being blown in from the slums. As Jormangander's regard went from patient, to annoyed, to a light glare, Francisco closed his mouth, opened his coin purse, and handed Jormangander his winnings from their bet. With one last pout Francisco muttered, "I'm sure if there was a rematch the guards would easily win."

"Whatever you say, but the only way I would think about betting on these guards of yours would be if there were about twenty of them against those two, and even then I would only make a small wager."

"You give those strange men too much credit Jormangander, but you have seen a wide variety of people. But, enough of this banter, let us go for drinks."

While Jormangander and Francisco walked towards the Lace Madam, Lynn, Sophia, and Taiko all walked over to the notice board in order to see what new bounties had been placed on it. Upon reading the writ placed by the city guards, Lynn's heart sank and stomach clenched.

_In response to the rash of assault, property damage, and lack of respect to the Faith and beliefs of La Roche, and Gabriel as a whole, it is time for those that have dared to offend the principles of our great way of life must now be punished. Anyone that has "supernatural" powers, gifts from the Devil, shall be hunted down and struck down with divine justice. To those that assist in this great purpose of cleansing this city of cursed heretics, you shall be compensated. For every mage brought to us alive, a sum of fifty silver crowns shall be paid, and for every deceased mage, with proof of their sins, a sum of ten silver crowns shall be paid_. Below the writing was the signet mark of the Gabriel flag.

Excited murmurs began as people looked over those words. Many ran back towards their masters, intent on informing them of the opportunities available. A few of the minor nobles that had explored the early morning of the street smiled to each other, leaving with whispered plans of how to replace their competitors. "A normal person would never keeps a collection of such strange, shimmering crystals, wouldn't you say my dear," laughed one man as he escorted the young woman attached to his arm away from the board.

When Taiko saw the bounty amount on the sheet put up by the Church his eyes lit up, and with a deft yank tore the writ from its nails in order to get an even better look.

_With the blessing of the Church, the being known only as The Azure Knight is hereby declared an enemy to all civilized lands and people, with the apprehension of The Azure Knight holding a reward of 10,000 gold crowns. The Azure Knight is believed to be male, his age is unknown, his appearance is unknown, and his current location is unknown. This being can be identified by the porcelain like armour that he wears, a seemingly eyeless mask, and a blade made entirely of blue crystal. Under no circumstances should anyone attempt to hold that blade, for it is an unholy object that can cut and steal a man's soul. In the name of the Supreme Archbishop, may Abel be with all that aid in removing The Azure Knight from God's great earth._

"Mmm, I could live quite well with ten-thousand gold crowns." Taiko smiled as he folded up the writ and placed it in his backpack.

"Seems things are getting quite tense around here," Sophia softly spoke to Lynn, "I believe we have earned a chance to relax, how should we pass this day?"

As Lynn opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off by a loud shout from the direction of the Lace Madam. "My love! It must be fate itself that has guided me back to you, what a blessed occurrence!"

"I'm going to go shopping, you can catch up if you have the chance," Sophia quickly responded, and then gracefully vanished into the crowd. Even knowing where she was going, Lynn quickly lost sight of Sophia, and so shaking her head Lynn and Brutus began heading towards the market themselves. A hand dove from the crowd, and clamped around Lynn's arm with fierce strength. As Brutus' head twisted around, Lynn saw Francisco's smiling face beaming at her, with Jormangander shaking his head as he walked forward.

"Ah, you must not have heard me as I saw you from across the way. You were unable to have the pleasure of my company the evening we last met due to the fire incident. Jormangander had to pull me from the flames as I attempted to find and save you that night. I am incredibly relieved that you are unharmed, and thank God himself for the good fortune of us finding each other again. We must celebrate this glorious reunion, might I buy you a drink?"

Lynn smiled as well as she could manage, but she couldn't hide the sickly tinge around the edges of it. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for a drink right now. I'm meeting someone in the market district, and I can't afford to be delayed I'm afraid. Could you please let go of me so that I might be on my way?"

"Meeting someone you say," Francisco said with a slight shadow crossing his features, "It isn't someone else attempting to steal away your affections from me is it? If it is, I shall happily duel him and cut him to slender bits in order to express my love for you." His hand had already begun to slip down around the hilt of his gold and gem covered rapier.

"No, she isn't someone trying to win over my affections, she's just a friend," Lynn responded growing flustered as she tried to shake Francisco's grip from her arm, "You also shant be winning my affections with any swordplay either, I hate violence. Now please, I must be on my way."

"A friend you say," Francisco's eyes gazed past Lynn, lost in daydreams of Lynn and her friend, who must be at least as lovely as her, trying on clothes together, feeding each other elegant deserts, and other 'friendly' things, "Then I shall happily take you to your friend, to ensure that the two of you are reunited in a most proper fashion. Perhaps I may even purchase you a small token of my affection from the market."

Brutus had begun to growl as Francisco continued to talk, and stood with fur bristled as it glared up at the man clutching his owner.

"What a wonderfully bred dog," Francisco smiled down at Brutus as he ruffled the fur on the top of his head, "Who's a good dog, yes you are."

Brutus looked up at Lynn, who mouthed a simple command. With tail wagging, Brutus leapt onto his hind legs, front paws rubbing and clawing down the front of Francisco's shirt, as his tongue lashed out repeatedly to cover the man's face in thick globs of saliva.

"No, bad dog! Down, down I say," Francisco shrieked as more dirt and drool splattered across his beautifully tailored suit, releasing Lynn as he tried to push the dog off of himself, "Help Jormangander, help! Get it off of me!"

With a sigh Jormangander reached up, grabbed Brutus by the scruff of his neck, and pulled the dog off his master. Brushing what dirt and saliva he could from his suit Francisco rushed back over to Lynn, who had taken advantage of the distraction to try and escape.

"Sorry for the delay my love, but animals just love me as you can obviously see," as Francisco moved up beside her, his hand wrapped around her waist in order to keep her close to him, until his hand shifted down to clamp upon one of her buttocks.

"I don't like to be touched," Lynn glowered at Francisco, "Let go of me."

"But my dear, you are in safe and wonderful hands, trust me that you shall most assuredly not mind being in my firm yet tender grasp."

Taiko looked up from one of the writs he had taken from the bounty board, imagining all of the liquor that could be purchased with the 10,000 gold crowns for The Azure Night. Seeing the location of Francisco's hand Taiko tucked the writ away and growled down at the young noble. "You should treat women with respect you young wretch."

Meeting the large man's gaze, Francisco flashed his most charming of smiles, "But of course sir, I am nothing if not a charming and respectful young man. I'm sure a strong man such as yourself can completely understand and respect the insurmountable charm that is a Gabrielense noble."

"You talk quickly and without meaning. Perhaps you should actually treat her with respect rather than say you treat her such." The glare that Taiko leveled on Francisco slowly curdled the smile from his lips. With a cringe and much weaker smile, Francisco removed his hand from Lynn's posterior, and instead clamped firmly down upon Lynn's shoulder.

"Well then, shall we head to the market district to meet your friend?" Francisco said with a fragment of his old enthusiasm.

"I suppose," Lynn relented with a sigh as she turned to Taiko, "Would you care to join us sir?"

"I think I could happily take the day to travel with you, young lady," Taiko said with a smile at Lynn, and then returned a quick glare to Francisco.

"Umm, certainly, as long as you aren't attempting to steal my beloved from me, it would be an honour to have your additional protection. Between you and Jormangander, I am sure that we will be even safer then normal on the La Roche streets."

Hand still firmly on Lynn's shoulder, Francisco began to lead Lynn towards the market district of the city. Taiko fell in beside Jormangander as the small group strolled down the street. "You don't seriously have to protect that pompous idiot, do you?" Taiko whispered over to Jormangander, naked disgust across his features as he watched the young noble's back.

"Pays the bills. Besides, you should have seen him before I was in charge of his security." Jormangander said with a brief smile and shake of his shaggy head. "My first week of watching over him, I had to save him from a dozen small attacks on him, more than a few of which happened to be husbands that didn't take politely to Francisco's kind words to their wives. My hammers haven't been that busy for some time." That last comment left a slightly nostalgic look on his face.

* * *

The market of La Roche is a dream for any that desire shopping. With carts, stalls, plazas and shops, anything that can be dreamed of can be purchased somewhere along its lengths. From quaint to extravagant, all manner of shopkeepers run and organize their palaces of merchandise, with criers to entice passersby to spend their coins upon the contents of their shelves. With food, clothes, jewelry, weapons, armour, comforts, and oddities, with enough coin nearly anything can be found somewhere down its length. To view the entirety of its grandeur would require weeks, or months if you wish to examine them with any dedication.

Sophia sighed as she continued to look over the fine dresses and jewelry that held her gaze. She knew that her clothes, charms and grace would allow her to look for as long as she desired, but was also painfully aware that even the money she had with her wasn't even enough to rent the incredible materials before her.

"Would the fine miss care to try these earrings?" The shopkeeper, who bore an unfortunate resemblance to a weasel, smiled as he held a pair of fine gem studded earrings worth more than most homes, "The amethysts within them would beautifully accent the highlights of your lovely hair."

"That is a very kind offer generous sir, but I'm afraid that I cannot on this lovely day," Sophia responded with a smile and light flick of her hair, "I shall most definitely remember them when I have the chance to return however."

"But of course, I look forward to seeing you again. Perhaps you would be able to convince your father to purchase them for you to accentuate your loveliness."

A ghost of sorrow flitted across Sophia's features, but it was swiftly smothered with a brilliant smile. "Perhaps I shall do just that. Good day to you sir."

Stepping out of the shop and back into the light of day left Sophia blinking as she shaded her eyes with a gloved hand. As she searched for a new shop to search to pass the time and forget the past, she noticed Lynn coming amidst the crowd. Attached to Lynn like some great parasite was a young man that reeked of nobility and easy upbringing, even from where she stood.

"Looks like Lynn has picked up a most well dressed parasite," she murmured. "Time to examine shops further down the district I believe, lest I have to make that young noble vanish if he doesn't take no for an answer. Looks like our shopping date will have to wait for another day Lynn." Gracefully Sophia wove her way through the gathered shoppers, swiftly losing sight of her new companion.

Not far from the shop that Sophia left, Lynn and the small group surrounding her moved forward. Around them there were several small stalls that appeared to have been recently deserted. Some of the abandoned stalls were having their inventories moved into larger neighboring stores, with large smiles from the store owners as they tore down the sign of the stall.

"Hmm, that's strange, I've never seen more than one store been turned over at a time here. The district is such prime real estate that people will, and have, killed for locations here. These seem far too many and far to smooth transitions," Francisco murmured, mostly to himself, as he surveyed the scene. His hand still clutched Lynn's shoulder. "Stranger and stranger."

Brutus' eyes darted around, until it spotted a clothing shop where prices had no need to be marked. For that store people could either buy whatever they wanted without concern, or else they didn't want to be shopping there. Lynn smiled and guided Francisco towards it. "I have some clothes that I want to try on here."

"If you are sure, but shouldn't we be looking for your friend," Francisco responded, a hint of disappointment entering his voice.

"We can find her a bit later. I thought that you wanted to impress me."

"Well, of course I do. I'm shocked that you don't find me impressive already, given that fate has brought us together again."

Walking into the shop, shouts from across the street drew the attention of the four, as well as the figure skulking in the shadows behind them. A short, elderly man was being dragged from behind his stall by a pair of guards and a man wearing robes bearing the cross of the Church. The man continued screaming and shouting; "Please, I am not a mage! I swear in the name of Christ that I am innocent, I do not consort with the Devil!" As the man attempted to swear to Christ once again, the man in the robes lashed out with an iron-shod staff, cracking it into the older man's stomach, doubling him over as he vomited across the cobbles. A servant for the adjacent shop began cleaning up the vomit, and other men from that store began moving the bolts of cloth from the stall into the store beside it. A slender man smiled down as his employees acquired all of the competitor's cloth. Turning back inside, the man felt a bolt of cloth and nodded, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Hmm, yet another cursed mage it seems," Francisco muttered to himself, as he guided Lynn into the store, "I had never even heard of these people in the city before, I had always assumed that magic was just a fantasy fathers told to their children and that charming young men used to woo fine young women." As he looked over at Lynn, Francisco realized what he had just said. "Not that I would do anything like that of course my dear, shall we find something that you like hmm?"

Lynn shook her head, and then turned Brutus' gaze towards the most expensive gowns of the store. A wicked little smile crossed her lips as she headed over to one of the gowns. She lifted it from its hanger on the wall, and held it against her. The finely detailed silk fabric flowed over her, making her hair shine even more brightly across her face. As the fabric flowed across her fingers she turned to Francisco with her mischievous smile. "I think I will try this one on."

"Excellent, I am glad that you have found something to your liking," Francisco responded with a flash of his most dazzling smile. "Shall I help you try it on then?"

"No, I will be quite capable of trying on this dress by myself, thank you very much."

"But my love, I insist! How can I possibly force you to use your own exquisite hands for all the work of unbuttoning shirts and then having to lace up that lovely gown? Please, allow me the honour of assisting you with these well-practiced dressing and undressing hands."

"No." The tone of her voice broached no argument.

"As you wish," Francisco responded with a dejected sigh. He sat down upon a plush chair as Lynn was guided to a curtained changing room by the owner. With a sigh he turned to Jormangander, who had been grumbling to himself in another of the chairs present. "Jormangander, I do not understand this woman. She seems to be entirely uninterested in me. Am I not charming, am I not wealthy? How could any woman, especially one dressed as plainly as her possibly not be honoured by my attention and adoration? I am truly at a loss Jormangander."

The gruff northerner regarded Francisco coolly, eyes going back and forth between his young charge and the curtains hiding his most recent headache in keeping Francisco from getting himself robbed, killed, or dragged into something less than respectable. Jormangander chewed over his response for a moment. "Listen, in my opinion this woman just isn't worth it. Come up with a reason that you need to leave, and then forget about her. Find someone a little more agreeable. This one is more trouble than she is worth."

"You know Jormangander, I think your right. Thank you for the sound advice." Just then Lynn stepped out from the changing room, the dress draped over one of her arms, Brutus loping at her side.

"You know, I may have actually found some things that I like," Lynn said with a smirk as she walked over to Francisco.

"That is very good to hear, but I am afraid that I must take my leave fair lady," Francisco replied, sorrow laden heavily across his voice, almost a touch too heavily, "I have just been informed that my father is in need of my presence back at his villa, and so I will be unable to continue our charming outing. I apologize, and I hope that you shan't hold it against me. Good day to you, may we meet again one day."

With a small bow, Francisco and Jormangander left the store, heading back in the direction of the Montbert villa. Once out of earshot, Francisco turned to Jormangander with a slightly sad smile on his face. "Perhaps I should let you try and find me a good woman Jormangander, I have been less than successful this recent past unfortunately. What must one do to properly progress along this winding road that we men call love?"

Jormangander shook his head. "That isn't the kind of hunting I specialize in. You want me to lead you to a beast to kill in order to impress the ladies, that I can do with ease. Don't expect me to find you any of those delicate flower types; they break too easily once you get down to what really matters. I am a man that understands hunting, I don't care about knowing about women."

* * *

"Thank Abel, he is finally gone," Lynn sighed exhausted. She ran her hands over the fabric in her hands one final time, and then with a sigh returned it to owner.

"I do hope you found everything to your liking," the older man said as he took the gown from her, his eyes bouncing from her to her dog.

"Yes, but I am afraid that wealthy fellow has pressing business to attend to, so I will be unable to part with any of your lovely wares today."

"Next time perhaps. Please, come again young lady."

Leaving the shop Lynn was followed out by Taiko. Across the street rested Shadow, back leaning against one of the shop fronts. He had been monitoring his charges movements, but the owner of the store that had taken all of the 'condemned' merchandise from the 'mage' next door had drawn his attention. As his brown eyes smoldered, Shadow thumbed the hilt of his scimitar beneath his cloak. Movement of Taiko's large form emerging from the clothing store across from him gave Shadow an idea. "If anyone can bring this money-grubbing bastard down, that great lummox can." Readjusting his wide-brimmed hat, with a cruel grin spread across his face Shadow smoothly moved behind Taiko.

"You know, I've heard that the owner of that store over there is actually a mage. You should capture him and turn him in for the reward," Shadow rasped before merging back into the crowd.

With the vanishing of Shadow into the crowd, Taiko suddenly had a strong idea; "Ah hah, I've heard somewhere that I need to capture that man and trade him in for being a mage. But how can I possibly do that." Shadow shook his head from across the street. As Taiko looked around, he spotted Lynn, and slowly approached her. "Excuse me, I was hoping you would help me with something."

"Well, considering you helped me deal with that wealthy idiot, I suppose I could probably help you, depending what it is." Lynn responded with a smile.

"Excellent. You see, I've heard that that store owner over there is actually a magic user, and that he has been framing others jut to obtain their merchandise. What I need you to do is somehow get him to admit that he is a magic user. I'm not exactly a people person myself, but I suspect you would may be able to help with that."

There was a slight hint of anger that crossed her face, but as she looked over at the weaselly man supervising the hauling of all the cloth from the stall beside his store, Lynn's anger was focused in his direction instead. "You know what, I think that I could be able to help you with that."

"Excellent, then let us trap this man in his own lies."

Taiko gestured for Lynn to go first and then fell in behind her. As he put on his most intimidating face, Taiko and Lynn entered the clothing store owned by the weasel like man. The man's rodent like features became even more apparent as he slid over towards the two of them, and a thin smile revealing his small teeth stretched across his face.

"Greeting young lady, how may I be of assistance," The small man oily smiled as he played with the cufflinks of his suit jacket. "Would you care to try on any gowns, perhaps a glass of wine while you peruse my fine wares, if your bodyguard would allow such an offer of course. I could even fetch a soup bone for that stunning dog that you have with you."

"Thank you, but currently I wish to see what you have, and also perhaps a little information," Lynn murmured as she walk through the finely made gowns, suits, and all other manner of clothing.

"Ah, and what kind of information may I help m'lady with?"

"I was actually wondering about the man that was being hauled away from stall beside you. I have heard alarming rumors that it was because he was a mage," the shock in Lynn's voice almost sounding entirely authentic.

The storeowner had the care to feign looking distressed, "I am afraid so m'lady, I was informed of it personally."

"But, why would you be willing to take in the man's cloth if it could be tainted by magic? You could risk losing your customers, unless you knew a different truth of the matter..."

The owner's sly smile as he regarded the young lady and her hulking 'bodyguard', "Well now, aren't you a sharp one my lovely. Well, if you really must know, the man wasn't actually a mage, he was merely interfering with my business, distracting and repulsing my customers with his unfinished cloth and small, ugly stall. Even if he wasn't a mage, he deserves any punishment that he gets. It was the only sensible business thing to do. I am sure a fine young woman such as yourself must understand completely. Besides, he very well could have been a mage, so it was better to not take the chance. So, is there anything more tangible that I may help m'lady with? I have a lovely set of topaz earrings that would look lovely with your eyes."

"No thank you kind sir, not today. I shall be sure to put in a good word for you with my father however. I'm sure that I'll return in order to enjoy your wares another time." With a nod Lynn took Brutus outside, with Taiko following behind.

Once again on the street, Lynn turned to Taiko. "I don't believe that man had any special powers. Where did you hear that he did?"

"I can't remember," Taiko grumbled as a frown furrowed his features, "It's like the idea just popped into my head, although not in my usual voice. I don't know how to describe it." His armour rustled as he shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Well, the man may have been a greedy, arrogant, pandering ass, but I don't believe he was actually anything special. He just took advantage of the situation in order to profit. It's disgusting."

"The man is too weak to make his way in life doing proper and honourable work, so he uses deception to further himself. He is little better then scum, and a woman such as yourself should not let him bother you."

The smile that Lynn gave in response took the weariness from her face as she regarded Taiko. In response he turned away with a short cough, his colour reddening. "Well now, I suppose you are right. I'm done with shopping today. I think I'm just going to head back to the inn I'm staying at, maybe get some lunch. Would you care to accompany me?"

"I would be honoured," Taiko replied with a small bow, "I find your company calming."

"Flattery will get you no where, but you can keep trying all you want." With another smile Lynn took Taiko's arm and began guiding him towards Grevens Boulevard.


	4. Chapter 4: Hands of Tarnished Souls

"I can't believe this shit," Jormangander muttered to himself as he left the Montbert estate. It had taken nearly an hour of arguing with Francisco to convince him to spend the rest of his day at home, studying some of the financial records of his father's recent business exchanges.

Lord Gui Montbert's shipping business was small by Gabriel standards, but still largely profitable. It had taken years of organization, wheeling, dealing, and arranging to build up his fortune, and he hoped that Francisco would take over for him. To do that, there was a minimum amount of time that Francisco's father demanded he spend going through the company ledgers. Francisco was already well behind on the records for November, and it was up to Jormangander to persuade the young master to finish his readings. This resulted in Francisco going down his traditional serious of arguments: "But Jormangander, you have to follow my instructions", "If we forget about the ledgers I'll buy you your rounds of drinks for the night", "I will have my father fire you, I can make him believe that you have violated your oath", and his last line of defense "You can't do this, please don't do this too me! We should leave, we can just go to the bar, find some women, anything but the ledgers". Jormangander's final response was always very simple; "If you don't make it through your ledgers, your father will fire me, and I'll have to break one of your arms to make it harder for you to hit on women. Read your books." There were never any more arguments after that point.

"I need a drink, some food, and, if the Aityr have anything to say about it, a chance to break someone," Jormangander growled as he set off down the street. Nobles scattered from his path like flocks of birds as they saw the look on his face. Having spent as much time working for Lord Montbert, Jormangander had earned a reputation for the efficiency of his services in La Roche. The last time that a noble had failed to avoid Jormangander while his great darkness shrouded his mood had resulted in the poor drunk fool challenging Jormangander to a duel. When Jormangander requested to use his hammer as his weapon, the noble scoffed at the savage choice and agreed. Servants were peeling the young man's remains from the cobbles of the square for hours in order to find all the fragments.

"A nice, strong drink, that's what this calls for." He continued to mutter, eyes focused on the cobbles yet not truly seeing, as he pounded off down the street.

* * *

Walking down the cobbles of Grevens Boulevard Lynn, Taiko, and Sophia chatted lightly on the road, while Shadow moved back and forth from the alleys nearby.

"So you decided to help Lynn deal with that blasted noble bastard just because hmm," Sophia smiled coyly as she regarded Taiko's great bulk. "You will forgive me if I doubt that was your true intention."

"What do you mean," Taiko rumbled back, "I couldn't let that smug little, puffed up bastard treat a woman like that."

"And all so that her thanks would be all the reward needed," Sophia shot back, her eyes sparkling with a mix of mischief and venom, "I've had enough men try to defend my honour to know that they want more than a 'thank you' and me buying them a flagon."

"A bit bitter aren't you?"

Sophia scoffed daintily and shook her head, "I should have known better than to expect a man to understand."

As Taiko began to respond Sophia held up one hand, cutting him off. Brushing her violet hair away from one ear, she listened to a low rumble coming from the slums. Rhythmic stomping of feet and shouting slowly bubbled up from one of the alleys, drowning out the mid-day milling. Soon the eyes of those wandering the street were turned to face the alleyway, and the jumbled words could actually be heard.

"We caught the witch! We caught the witch! We caught the witch!"

"What the hell is going on here," muttered Fenix as he limped out of the house he had been sleeping in. "I need about a week to heal up and what do I get, angry mobs strutting out from the slums. This is just perfect."

Emerging from the slums was a group of ten men, their ages highly varied, their clothes all filthy and tattered. In their centre was a girl who couldn't have more than just entered her womanhood. Around her neck was a rusted iron collar that may have just been an old iron bar bent into shape, with a long chain leading to one of the older and more muscled men. The girl's darker skin and stark white hair marked her of Daevar decent, a rarity even in Gabriel. All the men trampled their feet as they continued to chant that they had a witch for burning and crowns.

"They can't actually be serious, taking that girl in as a witch," Taiko growled, "She's just a girl. They must think they're big men dealing with a defenseless girl. Let's see how brave they are when they actually have to deal with someone that can defend himself."

Striding forward, Taiko crossed in front of the small mob, preventing them from crossing the street. Lynn and Sophia stood back, watching what would unfold. Sophia slipped her hands into the folds of her clothes, resting them atop the grips of her finest daggers. Shadow cursed lightly under his breath as he saw his charge cross the slum dwellers. Shaking his head he unslung his bow, and then froze in place as he looked around the alley. Standing just at the entrance of the alley the mob had left was the creature that had slaughtered guards to free the members of the Hands of Tarnished Souls. It's long, multi-jointed limbs rustled slightly as its featureless face regarded the group of men, but didn't make any move towards them. "Well this is just getting more and more bloody wonderful," Shadow murmured to himself as he nocked an arrow.

"Where the hell do you men think you are going," Taiko glared down at all of them, his nodachi unsheathed and bouncing on his shoulder. "You say you've got a witch, but do you have any proof."

"Of course we know she's a witch," the muscled man holding the chain leash replied glaring back into Taiko's face. "We found her trying to get our children to talk to spirits. If that doesn't make her a witch I don't know what does. So are you going to get out of our way or not?"

"That's it," Taiko shook his head, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You don't have to be a witch to hope to converse with spirits. Let the girl go and I'll let you lot go."

The leader of the group laughed openly, a great loud guffaw that showed his many missing teeth. "You talk good big man, but there are ten of us, and one of you. This girl is a small heap of silver for us, and there's no way in Hell we'll let some rundown merc like you have her for the money. Now shove off or we'll bloody that armour of yours."

"You should let the girl go, there is no honour in selling children for your own profit. You should find a legitimate way to make coins." Fenix walked up beside Taiko, only a slight cringe from the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"So we have a worthless merc and an injured, shirtless, crazy man," The leader grinned with his gap toothed smile, "Get out of the way you nutters."

Before Taiko or Fenix could respond, a small bearded shape began pushing and shoving its way through the mob of men. "Get out of my way you bastards, I need a drink." Jormangander muttered under his breath as he shouldered into the mass. As he reached the centre of the group, one of the larger men attempted to stand in front of him. "Where do you think your going," the large sweaty man said to the figure before him.

"Going to the tavern, get the hell out of my way." The look Jormangander gave the man would cower most men. Unfortunately, the man before him was too drunk on his witch catching to listen to anyone.

"Out of the way short man," the sweaty man said with a shove to Jormangander's shoulder. "You can walk around us to the tavern."

The large sweaty man didn't even see Jormangander's fist as it rose up to hurl the man through the rest of their group, forcing the sap to land flat on his back. Jormangander pulled out one of his hammers and cracked his neck. "You bastards picked the wrong day to get in my way."

Diving into the centre of the mass, Fenix lashed out with palms and feet, pushing one of the men back with his flurry of strikes. Sophia slid her pair of exquisite daggers from their sheathes hidden within her clothes. "Alright White Roses," she whispered sweetly to the blades in her hands, "Time to redden your petals again."

The leader of the mob pulled a twisted metal club from his belt, opening his mouth to bellow orders, only a fountain of blood gushed out. Shadow grinned as his bowstring hummed in his hands, the arrow he had only just fired protruded out of the large man's chest. Splintered ribs shattered further as the man fell onto the pavement. He did not stir. Shadow's grin faltered as he saw the mysterious creature move smoothly out of the alleyway, its strange movement brought it to rest just in front of the young girl. Notching another arrow, Shadow kept an eye on the creature, while monitoring the mob for anyone approaching Taiko.

A sickening crunch tore through the air as Jormangander brought his warhammer down on the man he had punched earlier. The man had tried to stop the hammer with his left hand, but unfortunately for him the hammer had managed to tear straight through it and into his body. Jormangander's smile was savage as all the blood splattered across the floor. Another of the men grabbed up the chain leash attached to the girl. Lynn turned to Taiko and shouted, "Focus on freeing the girl! We can deal with this trash once we know that she is safe." With a deep breath Lynn reached out with her mind to the man holding the leash, her psychic matrices stretching to wrap around his head. Inside his mind the man could hear Lynn's voice whispering lightly to him; "Lower your weapon, you do not wish to fight, capturer of children." The man's hand slipped away from the jagged metal blade at his waist. Smiling, Lynn firmed her grasp on the man's mind.

The other members of the mob were not as docile. The men held up wooden clubs, rusted blades, or broken bottles, and charged towards the men that were attempting to stop them from finally having silver in their hands. Two of them charged over to Taiko, swinging with their makeshift weapons from either side of him. While Taiko's buckler was able to knock aside a crude rusted dagger, the other man's wooden club crashed into his side. Splintering wood scattered off of the partial plate as the man's table-leg club cracked on impact. The look Taiko threw the man contained nothing but disgust, and entirely lacked pain. "Is that all you have little man," Taiko rumbled as he thrust his pelvis towards the man. "Perhaps if I have an itch you can swing that hard to try and scratch any for me."

Fenix ducked under one club, but his movements were slowed by his recent injuries, and the blow still brushed his shoulder. That slight contact was enough to slow his evasion of the other attack, and the knife cut through his bandages and traced a line along Fenix's right arm. "Bastards kidnap women and knife injured men," Fenix grumbled as he eyed his newest injury, "This city is far too cruel for my liking. Should have stayed in the mountains."

Clubs and blades fell upon Jormangander from three different men. A club crashed into Jormangander's side with a solid thump through his chainmail. With a sweep of his hammer Jormangander knocked aside a rusted dagger being stabbed towards him, but it left him open to receive another bruising blow to the side.

Lynn reached out with her mind, wrapping her will soundly around one of the men facing down Taiko. The man went rigid for the briefest of moments, and his arm holding his battered club fell to his side, unable to rise up. From beside the mentally restrained man darted forward the other slum dweller fighting Taiko. A rusted dagger lashed out to grate off Taiko's armour, rust pattering the pavement as it fell from the blade. As the three men standing before Jormangander resumed their attack, one strike was knocked aside by his chainmailed shoulder, and as he slapped aside the next man's blade his hammer Jormangander countered quicker than any snake. With a terrible popping sound the hammer drove up into the left armpit of the man, and with a sickening tear the man's left arm came free of his body, tumbling through the air to fall limply to the ground. The muscles of the arm tightened up as it curled in on itself. Screaming filled the air as the man cradled his mauled body, fouling the swing of the man beside him.

Slowed movements left Fenix unprepared for the two attacks coming from in front of him. Cloth arm guards lightly deflected the dagger from one side. Fenix's left foot slipped as it came down on the freshly bloodied cobbles, and it cost him a blow to the right collarbone. With a deep breath Fenix slowed his heart, trying to return it to its normal calm rhythm. "Haste is carelessness, and I can't afford that right now," he whispered to himself.

Bowstring hummed as Shadow released another arrow. A rusted dagger clattered to the ground as arrow tore through ear and cheek of the man that had attempted to stab Taiko. The man's right hand rose to that side of his face, attempting to stem the flow of blood gushing where half of his mouth used to be. Eyeing up the man with the cracked club Taiko smiled as he slashed with his nodachi. Despite lunging to the side the slim blade still streaked up the man's right calf, carving deeply into the muscle eliciting a pitiful wail from the maimed man.

Panic began to set in on the men that still maintained all of their body parts, and so their strikes degenerated into the lunges of wild creatures, barely aware of their own safety. Clubs and blade fell upon Jormangander, bouncing from or scraping across the links of his armour. Fenix was faced by a wave of strikes from the men before him. Fenix slipped inside the reach of a widely swung dagger, and reposted with a flurry of palm strikes. The crazed man leapt backwards, just avoiding Fenix's strikes. With the momentum of his strike carrying him forward, Fenix was unable to avoid the downward swinging club coming from the other man he faced. The club crashed down onto his head, and Fenix collapsed in a heap down to the cobbles, darkness engulfing his mind.

"Shit, things are about to get out of hand," Shadow hissed as he saw the dark creature turn from the girl and stare at the club wielding man that had felled Fenix. The creature drew back its arm in a ripple of motion like water breaking over sand, and in a blink it lashed forward. The unsuspecting man didn't even flinch until the creatures ghostly, clawed hand dug into his chest. The man shivered as his flesh grayed and shriveled, his teeth chattered and his breath began hissing from between his teeth in a light mist. Huddling for warmth the man was unable to protect himself from the sudden dagger point burrowing into his chest as Sophia sprinted forward to stand over Fenix. The man's blood fell thickly to the ground, an unnatural black tinge to it.

Glaring down on the man that scratched through his armour with a rusted dagger, Jormangander exhaled heavily as he brought his hammer down on the dagger wielding man. The hammer took the man's shirt off, and then proceeded to also remove the entire front of his rib cage, splattering those nearby with fragments of bone and organs. Blood dripping from hammer and armour, Jormangander couldn't help but grin as he turned to the other men before him.

Observing the carnage around her, the girl captured in the middle of the group closed her eyes and murmured to herself. A faint wind whispered through the battling mass, and Shadow swore as he saw what arrived upon the wind. Nearly identical to the other dark creature, the new arrival did not hold the faint runes etched across its flesh. Darkness deeper then a moonless night peered through the crowd with faint star-like eyes. It waved one hand through the man that had already begun to feel the chill of the other, and that had one of Sophia's daggers buried in his chest. As the creatures ghostly claws passed through the man's head all light left his eyes. The blood pouring from his chest slowed, and one final puff of breath passed between numb lips. Falling to the ground was no longer a man, but a wither husk that would be a stretch to even call a corpse.

"Brutus, sick him," Lynn whispered to her dog. The great mastiff leapt to action through the mob, jumping onto the man holding the girl's leash. Fangs dug deeply into the man's flesh, but his grip on the chain leash remained firm despite his cries for help.

"You monsters better stay away from my charge," Shadow glared as he fired an arrow towards the one uninjured man standing before Taiko. Too much of his attention was focused on the creatures however, and the arrow skipped ineffectively across the cobblestones, flying past Taiko.

"Only cowardly bastards use bows," Taiko roared as he looked towards Shadow, "I will show you how a true man fights!" Taiko twisted his great girth as he drew back his nodachi in a great two-handed swing. Three men stood before Taiko's blade, one with right calf demolished, one missing half his face, and a third that remained as picturesque as a slum dweller could. Following the strike there were six halves of slum dwellers, cleaved directly through each chest smoothly, bathing Taiko in their blood. His smile remained gleaming white as he nodded down at the carnage before him. "A three body blade at least." His nod was one of self-indulgent pleasure.

Turning to the second bandit within her reach, Sophia flicked her left hand forward, sending her second dagger slicing in and out of the man's chest. The pair of creatures moved in perfect unison, mirror images lashing into the back of the man engaged with Sophia. As the claws passed through his flesh the man began to suffer the fate of the husk beside him. Flesh drew back from his lips, muscles spammed, and blackened veins contrasted sharply with his graying skin. The sob that tore from his throat was that of a child drowning in sorrow.

Shivering at the monsters' cruel efficiency, Shadow slung his bow over one shoulder, drew his scimitar in his right hand and his chakram in his left, and slunk over to the alley entrance that the creatures had emerged from. If they wanted to escape the way they had come, they would have to go through him. Whether he could deal with them or not however, Shadow had no idea.

A heavy grunt escaped the final man standing before Jormangander as his hammer crashed into his chest. Jormangander frowned at the distinct lack of cracking bones. He began winding up for a second swing nearly immediately, vowing to restore that familiar, refreshing sound of ending another man's life with his favorite tools.

With a growl, Brutus attempted to get a firmer grip on the man holding the girl's leash, but a well-timed sidestep left Brutus' jaws clamping around empty air. With visible effort the man broke free of Lynn's mental shackles, drawing his jagged dagger and slashing it down at Brutus. The dagger didn't come out cleanly however, and the slight snag on his belt left Brutus time to slink under the sloppy slash. Following the angle of his knife blade, the man caught the briefest of glimpses of the blood-soaked Taiko charging towards him. Taiko's nodachi parted the man's right arm down the middle before cleaving the man from right clavicle to left hip. His limp fingers of his left hand slipped from the leash as he fell to pieces. "Never try to block my blade with your hand," Taiko laughed as he eyed his opponent's corpse. His grin was more and more savage.

One final coupled attack from the twin creatures washed through the man in front of Sophia, and he could no longer resist the chilling cold of their fell touch. His remains fell to disturbingly complement his deceased companion. Sophia's eyes darted around for the source of the man's death, but unable to see anything her gaze turned to the unconscious, shirtless man at her feet. With a flick of her wrists the blood that had pooled perfectly along the rose inlay of her daggers was cast out, leaving not even a drop to tarnish her perfect White Roses. She then fell to her knees and began tending to the Fenix's wounds, wrapping his wounds with white cloth pulled from her belt.

Lynn gingerly stepped over the mangled corpses to reach the collared girl. "Hold still sweet heart, I'll do my best to get this off you." Lynn whispered as she examined the collar. Finding a heavily rusted link that connected the fragments of metal that made up the girl's makeshift containment. Taking a deep breath and focusing, Lynn twisted on the rusted portion, and it collapsed and fell apart in her hands. "There we are."

As Jormangander began to swing his hammer to finish what he had started, the man before him lost his head in a most literal fashion. As the headless body collapsed to join his head on the paving stones, Taiko's great grinning face and blood slick sword greeted him. "You stole my kill you bastard," Jormangander shouted as he swung his hammer towards Taiko. The hammer was just knocked away with Taiko's buckler, but the force of the blow numbed his left arm.

"You don't want me to kill them, then kill them quicker or I'll finish what you can't seem to." Taiko growled back. Amidst the sea of blood and broken bodies the two warriors stared into each other, eyes of burning flame crashing against frigid ice.

"Are you all right," Lynn asked the girl before her, "How did this happen?"

"I may be able to answer that," came a cold response from the alley where the first of the dark creatures emerged from. Stepping out from the alley way was a man that had begun to become far too easily recognized around these part. The well-made velvet suit wouldn't have made him stand out much in the refinement of Gabriel. Rapiers like the one hanging from his hip, heavy with silver filigree also made wonderful accessories for refined gentlemen. No, it was the bestial skull that the man wore over his head was what let anyone that noticed him. After all, in Gabriel skulls were not viewed as stylish. "That happens to be my daughter that you have rescued. I appreciate your assistance, even though it wasn't necessary."

"Call off your pets, or else I'll carve you up," Shadow hissed as he gazed at the strangely clad man beside him.

"You are in no danger from them," the man smiled, although it was devoid of warmth, "but if it makes you feel better I suppose that can be arranged." With a wave of his hand the rune covered creature vanished, followed a moment later by its marking free sibling. "Better?"

"Acceptable," Shadow stared intently at him as he sheathed his blade. "So, what now?"

"Now, I request we step in to the slums before this conversation continues. Even with the incompetent guards of this city, they will arrive eventually to see this blood bath."

The young girl skipped walked calmly towards the skull-clad man. He allowed her to lead, and then turned to follow her into the slums. The gathered, blood covered group behind them did not make any move to follow. Turning backwards, the man's cold gaze wandered over the group. "Are you not coming?" he muttered softly.

"You summon monsters, kill people, and don't even tell us your name," Taiko turned to him, wiping the blood from his blade on one of the fallen men's shirt. "Why should we trust you?"

A smirk twisted the man's face for the briefest of moments before he responded. "An interesting analysis. I must remind you that my pet killed many fewer individuals than you did, and mine made less of a mess. I did not wish to kill them if it could be avoided, but they had taken my daughter, and a peaceful solution would not be able to have been reached. Who are really the monsters, when people sell each other merely for the sound of coins clinking in their pockets? Such things do not deserve life, and so there is no need for remorse. As to your last comment, my name is Zelna, a pleasure to meet you. You may also bring your unconscious friend if you would like, my people can help to tend to him."

Eyes turned to Fenix, unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Sophia rubbed blood off of her gloves as she stood up to face the others. "He should be okay to be moved," She said as she stretched her back, "Most of the bleeding has stopped, but he will need rest." Jormangander moved over to take Fenix's shoulders, and Taiko grabbed Fenix's legs. Moving forward, the small band followed Zelna and the young girl deeper into the slums.

"My name is Taiko," the great metal clad man said over one massive shoulder, "the angry fellow is Jormangander, the shirtless man here is Fenix, the young beauty in the fancy clothing is Sophia, and the young woman with the dog is Lynn."

"I'm Shadow," came the voice from the darkness of the alleys behind them.

"You're a cowardly bastard that uses a bow, you don't get a name."

The young girl turned to take a closer look at Lynn. "May I ask why a blind woman is able to see," She whispered as she stared into Lynn's golden eyes. Many eyes turned to face her following this simply stated comment.

"Is that true, young lady," Zelna inquired, his voice dark and cold as a winter night.

Lynn blushed slightly beneath the intent stares of all the people around her. With a sigh she reached into the collar of her simple shirt, and drew out a pendant on a golden chain. On the end of the chain hung a platinum disk bearing a stylized golden cross filled with blood-red metal. "That's because I am a Saint of the Vatican Church. I'm able to see by connecting my senses to others around me, but I will only do it if I'm given permission."

Zelna came to a stop before. "Well then, you are gifted with the powers that we happen to be looking for. Given the way that the rest of you also performed in that combat, I suspect we may be able to form a great relationship between our groups. I would be happy to tell you more about what it is we hope to accomplish here, if you all have the time."

"And Fenix?" The concern in Sophia's voice was genuine.

"The rest of my associates are at our base of operation, so they may be able to help him. He would also be able to rest in our base of operations."

"Fine, whatever, just lead on then," Jormangander growled as he shifted his grip on Fenix, "I'm not some forsaken pack mule. It better not be too far, I'm losing my patience carrying him."

"But of course, it is only a few more blocks and alleyways down."

Turning back around, Zelna and his daughter lead the way through the slums. As they passed, normal dwellers of the slums scattered before them, eyes staring with great focus towards their feet. One group, attempting to drag an old man towards Grevens Boulevard, stopped dead in their tracks, all colour draining from their faces. One gaze from Zelna had the group release the old man and scattered like roaches down the nearby alleys. The old man tried to thank Zelna, but the skull-clad man simply walked past and ignored him.

A few more streets down and Zelna lead the group towards a cellar of a half-collapsed house. Flipping open the cellar doors revealed a crudely hewn stone stairwell leading downwards in a rough spiral. "Follow me ladies and gentlemen." Zelna began the journey beneath the city streets.

Echoes of footfalls followed the group descending the hewn stairs, rough stone allowing for solid grip despite the slight condensation. Down twenty feet they descended, until the ground leveled before them. A decided difference in the craftsmanship was immediately obvious. The walls were smoothly carved and reinforced with wooden support beams. Tiles decorated the floor in mosaics, images of hands and twisted faces emerging from one angle only to fade as the light of the torches flicked a different way. Zelna's riding boots clicked loudly off the tiles as he strode towards the wooden door at the end of the hall.

"Welcome to the Hands of Tarnished Souls sanctuary amidst the filth of La Roche." Zelna opened the door with a flourish.

Multicoloured flames sparkled and flared from four braziers, one placed in each of the four corners of the large square room. No mosaics were present in the floor, but neatly aligned tiles were simple and functional. Another hallway stretched outwards across for the door, quickly turning a sharp corner. Three simple wooden chairs surrounded a large table, cards and coins scattered across the top.

It was the eight pairs of eyes staring at the new arrivals that caused a slight delay between the entrance of Zelna and his daughter to the room, and the following of the blood splattered men and women behind them. The men sitting around the table were the most disturbed by what they saw, their card game forgotten for the moment. Jormangander laughed aloud as he recognized the injuries inflicted upon the three men that had escaped the fate of being hanged. Equal amounts of fear and rage filled the eyes of the three as they heard that laughter fill the room.

"I see that you recognize each other," Zelna smiled his cold smile. He turned to face the eight members of his organization. "These people are here under my invitation. It is time you all left for now. There are things that must be discussed amongst these people that you do not need to hear."

As the men gathered up their cards and coins from the table, all of them headed further into the structure, down the hallway across from the entrance. As their footsteps faded Zelna turned back towards the adventurers. "You may place your wounded friend atop the table. We will have some of our people look after him."

Taiko and Jormangander set Fenix down upon the table. The red-haired man groaned as he was set down upon the table. Sophia did a quick check of the bandages around Fenix, and she nodded satisfied.

"So, are you prepared to hear what it is that our group intends to do?" Zelna's gaze went from face to face of those gathered. None one flinched, looked away, or said anything at all. "Good, then I shall allow The Tarnished Daughter to explain this to you."

All eyes turned to the small waif of a girl, her long white hair covering her face, her bare feet padding on the tiles. She brushed the hair from her face, and the eyes that gazed out were the deepest of black. Age and severity far beyond what a young girl's eyes should contain enshrouded those that she looked upon.

"As my father has already announced, our organization is known as the Hands of Tarnished Souls," The Tarnished Daughter intoned, her voice dark as oil, "It is our intent to allow competent people be able to rule. As you have already seen in this corrupted excuse for a principality, only the wealthy, arrogant, and manipulative scum are able to reach positions of power. Other people are trampled upon and driven deeply into the ground like garbage. Those with supernatural gifts are forced to hide in the shadows, concealing their powers and having to live like normal people.

These observations have resulted in our reaching the obvious conclusion that the current system can no longer be allowed to remain. It is time for those with gifts to rise up, announcing their presence to the world. We seek to gather up such exceptional individuals so as to overthrow the current system of rule in order to place those with the power to rule. Mages ruled the world with great power in the past, and it is time for us to regain our rightful place in the world. While some will have to perish in order for the greater good, it is a sacrifice that must be acceptable. We would like to extend an invitation for you to join our ranks. What do you say?"

There was a slight hesitation before anyone responded. It was left to Sophia to ask the obvious question, "So, you are inviting us to join then? And what exactly would you need us to do then?"

The Tarnished Daughter looked at her, slightly confused. "Yes, we are inviting you to join. We would use you to help us to realign the powers that be in the city. We may require you to eliminate certain people, only wretched nobles, we assure you. Once you eliminate them, we will replace them with people more fitting for that position."

"And how much would we get paid for all this?" Taiko rumbled as he looked around the furnishings of the place.

"You may keep whatever you kill, but I am afraid we have no method of funding you additionally. It would be for the good of our cause."

"Mmm hmm," Taiko murmured, "I'll have to think on it then. I need more money you see."

Nods from the rest of the group showed that they would need time to think on it also. Jormangander shook his great shaggy head with a frown. "I already have a patron that I am in a contract with. I won't join you lot unless you buy out my contract, or if my current master releases me from my contract."

"So all we need to do is terminate your current employ, and then you would join us." The look in Zelna's eyes was dark.

"If it ends under my master's wishes I would," ice had crept into Jormangander's voice. "You try to manipulate it and I will crush you."

"Do not worry, I would not dream of interfering with your current employ. We shall give the rest of you time to think on it then. Please, return to us once you have made your decision. As a gesture of good faith we will tend to the one you call Fenix while you are gone. I shall fetch some of my other members in order to watch over him for you."

The conscious, blood splattered warriors gave slight nods before heading back to the various sense stimulations of the slums. Upon reaching the surface, Jormangander began stalking off towards the wealthy districts.

"Where do you think you're going," Taiko shouted after Jormangander.

"Back to work. I have an actual employer and job to take care of," Jormangander growled back. "You lot can do what you want. I've given these Tarnished Hand people my answer, and I don't care what you lot do." The northman stalked off without another word.

"Well now, isn't he a real people person. Well then ladies, shall I escort you back to where you are staying. The slums are no place for young women such as yourselves to be unaccompanied."

The smirks and raised eyebrows from Lynn and Sophia went right over Taiko's head, and Shadow's eyes had rolled so far back he had almost buried them into his skull.

"We are quite capable," Sophia smiled, her grey eyes glittering with laughter, "But it is never a bad thing to have a big, strong man such as yourself around."

"Excellent, then follow me." Strutting forward, puffed up like a rooster, Taiko lead the lovely women forward, Shadow shaking his head at muttering again at the misfortune of his current assignment.

* * *

Flames tore across the sky like crimson clouds as Fenix soared through the air. The world flashed around beneath him, forests, plains, hills, villages and cities. All blurred together to form a sweeping and swirling mosaic, an endless dance of colour and lights. All swirling halted as a great mountain range burst from the ground before him, wreathed in beautiful golden flames. Hurtling down winding stone tunnels, circles worming through the stone. Reaching the core of the mountain, a massive sea of magma swirled around a giant egg made of glittering red crystal. Fenix's necklace glowed warmly upon its close proximity to the giant stone.

* * *

"Should 'is eyes be twitching like that?" One of the servants of the Hands of Tarnished Souls stood over Fenix, staring at his sleeping face.

"Course, it means the man's dreaming. I seen many people with that look on their face. When I woke them they said they was dreamin'. When I told them to give me their coin after, they assumed it was just a nightmare." The man chuckled as he remembered.

The men returned to their card game, the cards and coins scattered around the unconscious man on the table. The chuckling man laid down a pair of wooden cards, to groans from the other men around the tables.

"You keep playin like that and I'll start to think this is a bloody nightmare."

* * *

Steam filled the air of The Lace Madam from the meat pies in front of Taiko, Lynn, and Sophia. Brutus lounged under the table, chewing on a piece of chicken that had fallen from a nearby table. Lounging in a dark corner, Shadow tended to his bowstring, examining it for any frays or signs of ware.

"Well, what do you ladies think about their offer?" Taiko said through a mouthful of food. "Sounds like they have big plans for this place, but it could result in a lot of blood shed without any actual pay for it."

"Is money the entire focus of your existence," Sophia smiled as she said it, sipping at a steaming glass of cider.

"It's not quite that simple, but it helps to maintain an order to things. You work as long as I did in a mercenary company and you start to realize that good and evil do not hold nearly as much sway as the cold value of coin in hand. I've killed plenty of people in my life, and it was money that was the guiding force, not any kind of morality. However, this offer from these Tarnished Souls people just doesn't seem right to me." A heavy swallow of beer punctuated the end of his comment.

"Well now, perhaps there is more to you then there seems then, but I agree something about it seems strange. How about you Lynn, any thoughts on the hunting of nobles?"

"I don't like it. People that are willing to kill when there are other ways to solve their problems, I don't like. If they want to change how things are done, they should try negotiating. It may not be easy given all of the resources the nobles have on their side, but it would be more rewarding then the murder of innocents that get in the way of their goal." Lynn's eyes were down turned as she swirled her food with a fork.

"Sounds like we're all more or less in agreement than, we don't do what they want. The question is though, what should we do. I doubt Zelna would let us leave with a smile." Taiko slammed the empty tankard onto the table, a slightly sad look on his face at the hollow ring.

"I suggest we sleep on it. They said they would give us time to reach our decision, so we should at least be able to sleep tonight." Sophia stood to leave, placing a few silver crowns on the table. With a nod to her companions, she gracefully swept out through the door.

"Well, I guess this discussion is over for now then." Taiko groaned as he stood from the table in a rustle of steel. "May I escort you back to wherever you are staying?"

Lynn smiled sweetly as she snapped her fingers for Brutus to get out from under the table. "Perhaps you could, I am staying at the Sleeping Sheep Inn right next door."

"Really? I happen to be staying there myself. Shall we?"

"Yes, I think we shall." Lynn rose from the table, scratching Brutus behind the ears as she did so. Both she and Taiko headed out into cool night.

A plate of food was placed in front of Shadow at his corner table with a smile from the barmaid. The incline of Shadow's head was nearly imperceptible beneath his hat. When no silver clattered onto the table the barmaid retreated with her smile greatly reduced.

"Took long enough," Shadow muttered as he looked over his cup of tea. "The great oaf shouldn't get himself into too much trouble while I actually enjoy my meal I should hope. Although, her dog is quite large..."

Only a few bites of food had passed Shadow's lips before in a great flourish a young man charged into the bar. Francisco arrived at the table that had only moments before held discussion and a large dog. Jormangander followed, shaking his head as he saw the lack of women, the very reason Francisco had dragged him back out into the city. Sighing, Shadow returned to his meal, realizing that his evening had just become much more loudly spoken.

Shadow nearly choked when he saw the thing that walked through the closed door after Jormangander. Too many joints, black lightless flesh, with the mystic runes covering it. One of Zelna's monstrous creatures. Cold eyes followed Francisco's movements to the table, and its flowing movement took it behind Francisco's chair. Cloth whispered as Shadow walked over to the creature, and steel sighed as he unsheathed his scimitar.

"Now Jormangander, you must be patient," Francisco laughed as he gestured for the bartender to fetch two drinks, "There will be women here, I can feel it, like a chill down my spine."

The breeze from the scimitar swinging behind Francisco's head startled the words from the young noble.

"Leave here you foul creature, your presence is not wanted here, as you can only cause evil." Shadow's voice rasped like grating stone, eyes hard as his scimitar hung in the air before the creature's throat.

As the dark monster raised its arm Shadow's scimitar sliced through its neck. The blade was effective as if it had been trying to cut the wind. Jormangander leapt to his feet, hammer in hand as he faced Shadow. Claws of darkness swept through Francisco's body, to his heart. With a pitiful and confused whimper Francisco raised a hand to his chest, and fell forward onto the table. If the faceless creature could smile, it would have as it passed through the wall of the inn.

Pulling his leather gauntlets from his hands, Jormangander lifted Francisco's head from the table, feeling along his neck. Jormangander's eyes held a look of unbridled furry as his hand remained in place.

"You had better be here when I get back," Jormangander growled at Shadow, "Because if you aren't I will find you and kill you."

Lifting Francisco's body from the table, Jormangander slung the corpse over one shoulder and left the tavern.

The walk back through the streets was a silent one for Jormangander. As he charged forward through the streets, men and women scattered from his icy glare. The lampyridae street lamps cast brilliant white light across the frost-streaked cobbles. A group of city guard saw him carrying a body through the streets, but seeing the look upon Jormangander's face, the guards decided to let him pass without question. Only a single light could be seen in the Montbert villa as Jormangander walked through the gates, the light to Lord Gui's personal study.

All was quiet within the estate as Jormangander opened the door, wood gliding smoothly across the polished stone tiles. There were no signs of any of the other servants at this hour, all of them tucked away in their chambers for slumber. Only Jormangander knew of the tragedy that had befallen their master's house. Climbing the carpeted stairs to the upper levels, only a beautifully carved wooden door now stood between the calm of unknowing and the storm that truth awakens. Jormangander knocked on the door.

"Who is it," came the casual response from the other side. Lord Gui Montbert's voice held the familiar fatigue of a man with too many worries, but insists on dealing with all of them himself.

"It's Jormangander, we need to talk."

"As you will. Please, enter."

The door barely whispered as it opened across the soft carpet of Lord Montbert's personal study. Shelves filled with manifests and ledgers decorated the walls, save for a large window gazing out over the quite night in La Roche. Rolls of parchment crowded atop the available table space, those that were unfurled bearing intricate maps of Principalities, shipping lanes, and current work forces. A grand mahogany desk dominated the space before the window, books properly arranged, quills and bottles of a variety of inks strategically placed. Everything was kept dusted and clean, except one item. Only the brass telescope before the window seemed to escape the attention of the servants responsible for cleaning it. A thick layer of dust hung from it like a shroud, filling the engravings and darkening its shimmer. Those that had permission to enter this room knew better then to touch this item, and most refused to look at it, pretending that it didn't exist.

At the grand desk, bent over a small pile of leather-bound ledgers, was Lord Gui Montbert himself. Graceful fingers danced quickly across a page before him, quill flittering to follow. With a dab into a nearby inkpot, the quill regained its advance down the page, letters and numbers filling the many rows and columns. Lord Montbert's short-cropped hair was well-greased, with bolts of striking silver flowing through the deep brown. His refined nose buried in the pages, cunning eyes that had forgotten how to smile darted back and forth before the quill's strikes. With a final flourish, the quill halted, and was set down above the ledger.

"Now what was it that you wished to speak to me about?" As Lord Montbert's eyes rose from his desk they found Francisco's body draped across Jormangander's shoulder. At once the Lord seemed to crumple, shoulders falling, fingers going limp, and his face looking far older than the nearly fifty winters it had seen. His legs pulled him forward of their own accord. Numbly, mechanically, he brushed the hair from Francisco's face, ran a finger down the now cold and papery flesh. "What has happened to my son?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know," Jormangander replied carefully, his master not seeming to register that he was there. "But I intend to find out, immediately."

As the Lord's eyes lurched up to look at Jormangander. Tears welled up and flowed without restraint. "Do so. All that I ask, is you find whomever did this to my son. I would wish him to stay with me while you search." Raw emotion cracked Gui's voice as the words passed his lips.

Jormangander set the body of the young master down upon the soft carpet. Never before had he seen his master behave with anything but the most rigorous and disciplined control. This breaking, this complete shattering of the man he had known, awakened a cold flame deep within Jormangander's chest. "I will find the man that did this, that I swear to you."

The soft sobs of his master followed Jormangander as he descended the stairs. The night was chill and the frost at its fullest glitter as his boots cracked upon the cobbles. A cold fury to dwarf anything that this soft Gabriel winter could not hope to touch drove the blood through Jormangander's veins as the streets passed before him. Someone had killed his charge. Someone had dealt a serious blow to his employer. Someone had dared attempt to tarnish his honour! This someone would have to pay. Jormangander knew who was responsible, but for proper vengeance he needed to have it confirmed.

Leaning against the front of The Lace Madam, the broad-brimmed hat upon Shadow's head swiveled as he turned to face the bearded warrior that had returned before him. Icy words tore free from Jormangander's lips: "What did you see?"

* * *

"Ha! Read em and weep boys, I've got four jacks that say your coin is buyin me drinks for the next while." A gap toothed smile crossed a pocked face as the man threw his cards onto the table before them. The wooden cards clattered and the other men groaned. As men began throwing their own cards in, one man looked at the cards atop the unconscious man resting on their table. The man's eyes narrowed as he stared at this hand, and then turned his gaze to the pocked face man pulling in the small pile of copper and silver coins.

"Seems we may have a problem here. Lookin at these cards tells me that while our bid-less player may not have won, but he's got himself a jack of his own. That means someone is cheatin, and I don't think its ol' shirtless over there."

Four pairs of eyes turned to face the man whose gap toothed smile had mysteriously vanished. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talkin about." Sweat beaded his greasy brow.

"Then you had better let those coins of yours stay in for the next round."

Before the next set of cards could be dealt, a great crash tore through the room as Jormangander threw open the door into the room, causing it to crash loudly against the wall.

"Get me Zelna, now." The tone in Jormangander's voice left no room for argument. The pocked face man hurriedly stood up from the table, and ran off down the hallway leading further into the safe house.

Several moments passed in silence as foot falls receded down the hallway. With the silence continuing to stretch on through the heartbeats the man holding the deck of wooden cards face Jormangander. "Care to join us for a hand while you wait? Your friend here hasn't won anythin yet, but he hasn't lost anythin either."

The click of the shuffling cards stopped as Jormangander turned to face the man. "Now is not the time for that. You boys had just better shut up, cause the next one of you to say something will find my hammer buried in your fucking skull. Are we clear?" Stunned nods were all the response he got. "Good."

Wooden cards were placed on the table, and the remaining four men attempted to find somewhere, anywhere to look other than the bristling warrior.

Deep, calm footsteps began to echo down the hallway that the one man had fled down. Lit by the flickering multicoloured flames of the four braziers in the corners, Zelna emerged with The Tarnished Daughter following closely behind. Trailing the pair of them, cowering like a whipped dog, came the unfortunate messenger.

"I hear you want to speak with me." Zelna's voice remained cool, the tone only striking up the rage further within the northman.

"You damn well know that I would. I told you that I needed time to think on whether I would join you." Jormangander nearly shook with the fury bottled within him.

"I recall you telling me that, yes."

"Then why did you kill my charge!? You told me that you wouldn't harm him while I was deciding, you bastard!"

"Your charge was an incompetent whelp that deserved the fate he got. He had no skill, no talent, and no right to the power that he possessed. All he had was wealth, and wealth serves as a poor shield. His death was quick, and I myself had nothing to do with it. One of my servants was the one that ended that miserable fool's life. He was holding you back, now you are free."

Wood splinted and coins showered across the floor as Jormangander demolished the table near him with one mighty two-handed swing. The men around the table cursed and threw themselves backwards as cards, coins, and splinters of wood tore through the air. A muffled grunt escaped Fenix as he fell onto the hard tile, but he still did not stir.

"You think I'm free!? I had a contract. That contract is my oath, my promise! I will fulfill the terms of it no matter who or what stand in my way. Your games are an attack on my honour, and that I will not stand for!" Hammer perfectly still, Jormangander stared into Zelna with the coldest of glares.

"Ah, you are one of those I see," Zelna nodded unflinchingly, never taking his eyes off Jormangander. "Honour and duty before all else, I can respect that. Well then, now what does your contract holder command of you?"

"That I find the one responsible for his son's death. And this, this was no command, but a request. Now that I have found you, I intend to kill you to avenge what you did."

"Interesting, if uninspired. You do not actually believe that you can beat me, my servants, and all these men here by yourself though, do you." Jormangander's glare was his only response. "I have a proposition for you then. You and I shall duel. If you win, you may do with me as you please. If I win, you will serve me unfailingly until I deem that your debt is paid. Acceptable?"

"If you don't use any of your monsters, then yes."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." Zelna's smile was cold as he snapped his fingers. Beside him appeared his sinuous dark servant, runes glimmering darkly in the multicoloured firelight. "I shall even ensure that he remains visible that you have no doubts about him not interfering. Shall we begin?"

Jormangander hoisted his hammer, readjusted his two-handed grip, and nodded. With a cold smile Zelna drew the ornate rapier with his right hand. The two men circled each other for a few heartbeats, watching every move carefully. Five men huddled against a wall behind a broken card table, barely willing to breathe lest they disturb the sight before them.

Quicker then any viper Zelna's sword arm lashed forward. The narrow rapier blade slipped in through the chainmail links, and warm blood began to flow down Jormangander's side. Ignoring the small would Jormangander pressed forward with a swing from his hammer, striking Zelna in the chest with enough force to force the man back with a low grunt. With the force of the backward blow, Zelna's second thrust merely scraped across steel rings without harm. Stepping forward, Jormangander unleashed another mighty swing from his weapon, and he smiled as he saw Zelna raise his left arm to try and stop the massive weapon. Jormangander's smile turned to a snarl as hammer tore through cloth and rang off metal beneath. The metal guard across Zelna's left arm allowed for a slight deflection of the warhammer.

Muscles bunching as he pushed himself forward, a flurry of hammer strikes from Jormangander left Zelna back peddling, hammer ringing from guard, wind wailing behind the rapidly moving weapon. A particularly large swing of the hammer resulted in a moment of recovery as Zelna batted the hammer down at an awkward angle. The feeling of fire crawling up Jormangander's arm filled his senses as blade slipped between links at his shoulder, making Jormangander's weapon grip warm and sticky. Zelna leapt backwards to avoid the upswing from the massive hammer, and a quick lunge back in sent his rapier biting deep into Jormangander's chest, the crimson pool at his feet swelling ever larger. The blood slick cobbles made for precarious footing however, as Zelna's right foot slipped out from under him as he attempted a final lunge to end the duel. With Zelna positioned awkwardly by his widened stance, Jormangander put heaved with a great roar, swinging his hammer in a wide arc to strike Zelna square in the stomach. Coughed blood and bile joined the growing pool on the floor as Zelna was hurtled back by the force of the blow. Another series of hammer swings filled the air around Zelna, forcing him back towards one of the fiery braziers. Jormangander's swings had begun to slow, and his hammer blows began to lose some of their great strength. As his foot touched the base of one of the brazier behind him, Zelna saw his chance. He dashed inside Jormangander's reach, pivoted on his left foot, and brought his sword up through Jormangander's chest. The blood drenched tip burst from the northman's back. Zelna withdrew his blade, and Jormangander sank to the floor, hands still gripping his hammer. Darkness enshrouded his vision, but before it completely took him, Jormangander heard Zelna say, with fatigue a hint of anger creeping into his voice "Patch him up, we aren't done with him yet."

* * *

With morning's light shining through the smoke-stained shutters of The Lace Madam, Taiko, Sophia, and Lynn shared a table in the early hours of the day. The tavern was even less full than usual, given that most of its patrons greatly preferred to spend their evenings within its secluded, and now hickory smelling, walls. This served the three just fine, as it gave them fewer sets of ears to worry about while they talked over their simple porridge.

"Well ladies, any revelations generated by having a night to rest on it?" A great glob of porridge rolled across Taiko's mouth as he mumbled the words. Spoonful number two rapidly chased its old companion, even before the first was choked down in a great swallow.

"There is no way that we can trust those people," Sophia sighed as she shook her head, grey eyes staring down into the unremarkable solution in the bowl before her. Lazy symbols were drawn in it with spoon and knife, only to be drowned by the thick mush below. "No matter what this Zelna character claims, they are not a group of class based idealists. You saw the quality of the rest of his companions; rat faced and disloyal to the last one of them. Each of them was probably brought to their cause by offerings of riches, or else Zelna using his powers to save them from justice that they most assuredly deserved. Zelna dresses as though he has the class and upbringing to know what is better for the common good of those around him, but his eyes and voice only hint at cruelty. Someone like that should never be allowed to gain any semblance of power, he would be even worse than the bickering nobles already in charge."

"I agree," Lynn's nod was a thoughtful one, "They are dark people, powerful to be sure, but they are evil. I couldn't live with myself for working with them. The problem is, they seem to know too much about us already, and we probably know too much about them. Do you really think that they would let us go?"

"Well sounds like we are all in agreement then." The last few morsels of food were wrangled from Taiko's bowl and slipped past his lips. "The only problem then is that I agree with Lynn in that those bastards would never let us leave, now that we know what they're planning."

"Then we don't tell them. We can slip out of the city without a word to them. I doubt that they have the resources to watch us, so by the time they realize we can be quite near our destination by that point." Sophia pushed her bowl away, nearly untouched.

"Sneaky. That might just work." Taiko turned to Lynn, "What do you think?"

"We could probably try to find a boat leading us somewhere else. It shouldn't be too difficult, with the amount of shipping Gabriel does. I'm sure they could take us to most costal regions, if we have the coin to pay our way."

"Ah, leave the Principality behind, I like the way you think," A bright glimmer lit Taiko's dark eyes. He waved the barman over, gesturing for a fresh flagon of beer to wash down his breakfast. "I for one have had more than enough of these wretched nobles and their pathetic games in the dark. Give me a land where problems are said straight forward and honestly, and the ring of steel can give answer, and I for one would be much happier."

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that," Sophia grinned impishly towards the large man, "Even I must admit to growing bored of all this intrigue, it feels like being surrounded by spoiled boys that all want the same toy. I guess the only thing that we truly must decide on then, is where we actually intend to go too."

As the three began discussing the options for new horizons, with a large dog slowly falling back asleep under the table, Shadow shook his head as he sat in the corner, porridge half eaten. Taking a sip of water from the cup before his, he focused very intently on his charge.

"For once I actually agree with the oaf," his whisper was to no one in particular, and so he was the only one to actually hear it. "It will be easier to protect him in a more straight forward place, where threats of blade are more common than those of words."

Shadow opened the small coin pouch that he carried with him. As he slid out the coppers required for his breakfast he frowned at the lack of coin he saw remaining. "If they decide to go by ship however, I may not be able to afford passage, and I hate being a stowaway. Perhaps it is time I actually add my own voice to their conversation."

Rising from the table, Shadow gracefully slid towards the only other occupied table in the tavern. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, mind if I join you for a moment." Shadow gave the faintest of a smile.

The three looked at him very closely for several moments. It was a few heartbeats before Taiko spoke, "You were followed us for when we were hunting those men that worked for The Hands of Tarnished Souls, and you also shot some of the men dragging a young girl off to be sold as a witch." There was little warmth in Taiko's eyes.

"I'm surprised you remembered," Shadow responded quite honestly.

"Are you sure about that, I don't remember him at all," Sophia said, eyes narrowed as one of her hands slipped under the table.

"I remember him for the men in the slums, but not rescuing the girl." Lynn shook her head as Brutus crawled out from under the table. The great dog gave Shadow a measured glance.

"People say that I have one of those faces that people tend to forget," Shadow slightly adjusted the wide-brimmed hat atop his head, "I've always agreed with them. Now, if you don't mind my interruption I actually have a few suggestions for places you could go."

Lynn gestured for Shadow to take a seat, and he did so. _I do hope they forget me once this is done, otherwise my job may be quite a bit more difficult. Alas, some risks even a professional must take_, Shadow thought to himself as he discussed his thoughts on their plan to evacuate Gabriel.

* * *

Multicoloured fires lit the air around Jormangander as he opened his eyes. Pain flared through his chest and limbs as he sat up, but the cut and bruised northman ignored it. He looked down at himself, a ragged mess of bloodied cloth wrapped around his body. Chainmail and warhammers rested in a pile beside him. With a groan Jormangander got to his feet, and began shrugging into his armour.

"Well look at that, he's up already." Three of Zelna's men sat on the stone floor, cards and coins scattered in front of them. Based on the piles of coins in front of each man, Jormangander wagered it was the one losing that had commented on his awakening. As if on cue the man gathered up the coin before his and got to his feet. "I'll grab Zelna and let him know."

"You only say you'll get him because you were losin," grumbled the pock-faced man that often sat in the entranceway. Jormangander allowed himself a small, acid filled grin at the confirmation.

"No, it's not cause I was losin, it's cause..." The man trailed off at the sound of hard leather boots coming down the stone tiles towards them.

Zelna strode into the room. He wore a new suit, once again made of the fine purple velvet. There was a slight stiffness to his movements however, and a large bruise rose from the collar of his jacket, its colour matching quite nicely the clothes that he wore. His eyes narrowed as he saw Jormangander standing and re-equipping himself.

"Why was I not told that one of our guests had awoken?" Zelna's voice cracked like a whip, and the three men flinched as though struck.

"He only just got up, master Zelna," replied the standing man, his voice higher and squeaking, "I was just on my way to tell you myself. Ask the others, they'll tell you it's the truth." The other two gave rapid, shallow nods.

"Yet he is already putting on his weapons and armour. I somewhat doubt that such would be the first action performed by someone that had lost as much blood as our guest." Zelna's eyes had narrowed to slits of black behind his skull helmet.

"It was. It truly was I tell you." The man was shaking so badly he nearly dropped the small sack of coins he had been attempting to attach to his belt.

"So be it. Just fetch me faster when the other one awakens, or I may not be so understanding."

The three men visibly shook with relief as they lowered their heads. "Thank you master Zelna, we'll do better next time," the three whimpered in unison.

"So, looks like I lost our duel," Jormangander slid his second warhammer home into one of the slings across his back. "What do you plan on making me do, now that I have to work for you?"

"You remember the terms even after defeat and unconsciousness, how truly durable you are." Half a smile crept across Zelna's face as the words left his lips. "You were a worthy foe, but now, as you said, I need you to work for me. I shall have you serve as one of my most efficient and powerful servants, when individuals need to die, they will die by your hammers. You shan't be an ambassador; you will be a messenger of death. However, I will accept no questions about whom I tell you to kill. If I say they must die, that is all you need to know."

"Great, at least you aren't forcing me to try and solve problems by talking." Jormangander spit on the cobbles, the saliva still stained red from blood, "But you might want to give me at least another day to patch myself up before you send me out on any of your dirty work."

"Do you doubt that you could defeat those I send you against at this time?" The smile had fallen from Zelna's lips.

"No, I would kill the bastards easily I'm sure. Afterwards I would be feeling right sore from opening up these wounds though, and if any of your men offended me when I got back I might lose my patience and break one of them in response." It was said as a statement, there was no humor in Jormangander's eyes or voice.

"Well, we can't have that. I can give you at least a day then. This fetid structure of leadership will last to be overthrown later."

"Also, I'll need to tell my former master that I will be unable to continue working for him, as I have new employment. I won't do any of your tasks until I terminate that contract myself, and you had better not interfere this time."

Two black slits once again gazed out of Zelna's skull helmet. "You are in no place to make demands, but I will allow it all the same. I can indeed be generous just as I can be skilled in combat. You'd best terminate that contract as soon as you can however, since I may have need of you tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll do it first thing tomorrow then. Now, why don't you get out so that I can get some sleep and begin healing up." Jormangander lay back down on the floor, eyes still watching Zelna.

Card players stood and sat frozen in place, their eyes unblinking as they glanced back and forth between Jormangander and Zelna. Sweat beaded their faces as they watched the locked glares of the two men. A coin fell from one of their hands, ringing off the stone and breaking the silence. Zelna turned around and stalked down the hallway he had come from. Jormangander closed his eyes.

"Things may have gotten more excitin around here," the pock-faced man said as he picked up the copper coin at his feet. "I'm not sure it's the good kind of excitin or not though."

"I get the feelin it's the bad kind of excitin," grumbled the third man, the man that had remained silent until that moment. "I feel we should have accepted the manacles and been hauled off instead of lettin Zelna save us. Could get us all killed now, instead of just locked away."

"I'm sure you worry too much." Mumbled the man that still remained standing, as though rooted in place. "Either way, I think I'm done with cards for now." The other two nodded.

* * *

A scrabbling noise on the stones drew around the eyes of the three men as they cooked a small dog over one of the ever-changing fires. The two working the makeshift spit continued to turn their vanquished foe, the skinned body glistening as fat dripped into the flames and the muscle began to crisp and crackle nicely. The shirtless man on the floor groaned and his hands moved across the stone again, eyelids fluttering open and closed.

"I suppose I had better get Zelna before he walks in on this one wakin up again," grumbled the tallest of the men now that they stood, his coin purse also currently the lightest. As the other two nodded and then turned back to their future meal, the tall man shook his head and walked off down a tunnel, cursing his ill fortune at having someone wake right before supper.

Once his eyes stayed open, Fenix lay on the ground, a faint croak crossing his lips. The two men working the spit stared at each other for a long moment, until finally, with an exasperated sigh, the man whose face was heavily pock-marked crossed to lean over Fenix.

"What was that you were trying to say?" The man leaned over Fenix at a strange angle from the prone man's opinion.

"Water," croaked out Fenix.

"Ah, I suppose that does make sense, given the time you've been out."

The pock-faced man stood and walked over to the splintered remains of a large table. He grabbed a tin pitcher and one of the small tin cups beside it. Pouring a healthy amount of water into the cup, he walked back over and placed the cup in Fenix's hand. The cup flew to the well-muscled man's lips. The water within was warm, gritty, and tasted of iron. Fenix emptied the glass in a few massive swallows. Gesturing for another cup of water, his tin cup was refilled, and this cup was drained nearly as quickly. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Fenix turned to face the man.

"Thank," Fenix groaned as he stretched his back and pushed his red hair from his eyes, "Now stew please."

"I'm afraid we don't have any stew." A slight shake of his head followed the pock-faced man's words. How anyone wouldn't even show the slightest distress or confusion waking up in a strange place with his face leaning over them, the man had no idea. He was however, duly impressed.

"Sorry, wasn't your stew I was talking about," Fenix explained, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. "I should still have some stew wrapped in sack over there." He gestured towards the humble sack of belongings that had remained near where he lay.

"Oh I see." The man quickly found the stew in question when he opened the bag, for there were few other belongings within it. Turning to hand it over, the man hesitated for a moment. "How old is this stew anyway, we don't know how long you were out before they brought you to us."

"Not so old it will kill me," Fenix replied with a heavy shrug. That was enough explanation apparently, for the pock-faced man handed over the stew and the small spoon he had found beside the packets.

Having no container other than the leather sheaf the stew was wrapped in, Fenix didn't bother to heat his meal. He merely popped open the container, and began spooning out healthy sized morsels. The stew was warm, and a little bit runnier then the first batch he had enjoyed, but there was no wriggling within the meat, and so Fenix was content. Finishing the container, he lay back down as the other two men removed their cooked dog from the fire.

"So, where am I anyway," Fenix asked as he cleaned the last few bits of stew from his spoon.

"You are in the sanctuary of The Hands of Tarnished Souls, here in La Roche," came the flowing response as Zelna walked into the chamber. The man that had led him quickly went over to his companions, tearing off one of the legs from the meal now fully prepared. "My name is Zelna. You assisted in the rescue of my daughter, and were greatly injured in the process. My disciples helped to mend your wounds, and we granted you a place to sleep in order to recover. Now that you are awake, I was hoping to offer you a place within our organization."

"And what is it you people do exactly." Fenix's response was almost bored, but that may have been due to a stomach recently filled after too long being empty.

"We hope to overthrow the current government of La Roche, and have individuals with the proper skills and powers to rule over it, to make an idealized government. Do you have any supernatural gifts Mr..."

"People call me Fenix. As to if I have any supernatural gifts..." Several heartbeats passed as Fenix pondered his answer. Eventually he shrugged. "When I focus really hard I can glow a little bit."

Zelna was taken aback by such a simple response, and for a few moments he was truly at a loss for words. Eventually, a small eternity for the men trying not to laugh through the warm meat they were eating as they saw the look on their master's face, Zelna regained his composure enough to respond. "Well then, I, um, would you care to join us then Mr. Fenix?"

"It's just Fenix. Seeing as you helped patch me up, and gave me a place out of the cold, I suppose I could join your group. These nobles need a proper kick in the ass for all the stupid things they do."

"Excellent, it will be good to have you with us." The tone of Zelna's voice lacked the conviction of his words. He turned and headed deeper into the complex, his gait unsure as to whether what had just occurred was fortuitous or not.

It wasn't until the sounds of Zelna's footfalls had faded that the first snorts of laughter began to escape from the grease-coated mouths of the men around the brazier. Shortly after the first snorts there also came the first coughing of a man choking upon sweetly prepared food. Fenix rose to his feet and helped force the man to cough up the gristly fragment that had attempted to vanquish him in death.


End file.
